The Souls path
by Eivexst
Summary: A lost boy. a Demons soul. A new clan. This is the story of how a boy learns his place in the world and discovers the power of his heritage, but will it cost him the freedom of his own spirit and possibly more? Pairings OC and OC... Marche and Shara. (Two different OC's obviously)
1. The start of a legend

**Well people this is going to be the first time I've done this for the game FFTA so I hope it comes off well, I figured I might do this since I've picked back up on playing the game and suddenly boom I had the idea for a new story!**

**Any way I don't own Final fantasy only my original characters.**

Our story begins a few years ago, it was before clan nutsy came to be and before the people of the country Ivalice grew to find the law and anti law cards of the well known, self proclaimed "genious" Ezel Berbier as well as to find the crystals that hold the fabiric of the world under the guard of the beings known only as the totema to be no more.

But let's not get to far ahead of our selves as we tell you of this story, first we go to the start, in the place the viera tribe call home the wood.

A lone figure slowly made it's way through the howling storm, through the entrance to the viera home of the wood it was a young boy he was bleeding and although he was no more than a tot he carried a single possesion besides the blood stained clothes he wore, he was carrying a pulsating Rukavi soul he looked down at it and gave a sad shout into the air just before he collapsed.

In his last few moments of conciousness one Viera had seen this and caught the boy. "Are you okay?" She asked in the sylvan language commonly used by viera who lived in the wood most of their lives, the boy stared at her his silver eyes staring into hers before he shook his head in a negative response in either incapabillity to understand or in a negative answer.

"Please hang on I'll get you inside the village proper, can you tell me your name?" She asked again in her native language the boys pupils turned to a slited shape like that of a cats as he replied in sylvan. "Umbra Pentral." Before he lost conciusness the Viera noticed the eyes and then to her shock felt what seemed to be wings on his back. After this she hurried her steps into her home to tend to the boy who would go down a path not even fate could see.

**Sorry if you all wanted something a bit longer, I just figured this would do for a start up to a story, any way feel free to leave any review be it flames or criticism.**

**Just no reviews with vulgarity also I will be okay with it if you want to use a guest review jsut leave a tital to go by and I will leave a thanks to you, but of course I would say thank you to any review.**

**Abayo.**


	2. The spirit of nature

**Eivexst: Okay people, since it's a good night on my end currently the moment I am working on this next chapter I think it will be a good amount of time for me to do work so this chapter will be nice and long.**

**Now I would like you all to know that this story will be taking a time skip and each of these first three chapters will revolve around how Umbra will have grown up from when he started out so say hello to part two of four for the intro which will continue from where we left off last time.**

**Marche: Okay we get it Eivexst, I don't mind you taking your time but I'd like to see Shara you know.**

**Eivexst: Yeah yeah, just say the disclaimer and we can get going okay.**

**Marche: Right, Eivexst does not own Final fantasy only his OC's.**

**Umbra's POV:** I felt so tired, my body ached and I could smell blood, I felt something warm placed onto my head and slowly opened my eyes but shut them again from how bright it was in the room, wait... A room? I opened my eyes ignoring the ache from the sudden light and when they focused I saw a Viera.

"Vah! Vos sunt excito!" She was smiling but I didn't know what she has said. "W-where am I?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Qualis? Vos facere memini?" I felt odd and I shot up realizing why. "W-where the Exodus am I!?" I coughed though shortly after and pulled my hand back to show blood, why was I coughing up blood?

She gently put me back down on my back, I guess the coughing up blood part is why I smelled blood I must have been coughing a lot. "M-Miss, where am I?" She wiped the blood off the side of my mouth and answered in that same strange language that was strangely becomming easier for me to understand.

"Inter mei domus." I nodded now finally knowing what she was saying and felt an something warm holding my free hand on my left, I turned and saw a girl she was different from the other Veira next to me do to how she had black hair instead of the natural white, and her ears were shorter than normal compared to others of her kind.

"H-Hello there." I said still a bit winded from my coughing, she just tilted her head and started to talk to the other one, in their chat I picked up a couple words like _eyes_ and _gift_ as well as something about _the wood_, but what was the wood?

I felt a odd pulse as I started to speak and was a bit shocked to find it was the same way they were speaking. "_Excuse me but... Where am I?_" When I spoke they both looked at me in shock. "_Wait he speaks Sylvan!?_" The Veira that was currently holding my hand shouted. "_Uhm, not to be offensive but who are you?_" She rolled her eyes but she still wasn't letting go of my hand. "_People call me Nelly, and you are?_" A small smile came to the other ones face. "_He has a name given by the wood surprisingly his name is Umbra Pentral._"

I stared at her with wide eyes. "_How do you know my name?_" Nelly laughed a bit which made me feel something strange but I couldn't place my finger on what it was. "_She found you right in the middle of the entrance to the wood, any way it is strange... Why would the wood give a none Veira a name?_" I was still really confused but I felt my vission starting to blur as a odd feeling went through the room.

I looked at the two Veira near me and they looked just as shocked as me. "_Exodus... The wood is actually healing him look!_" Nelly exclaimed as I looked down at the arm of the hand she was holding to be shocked to find a large gash in it slowly starting to close with a amber glow around it.

"_Could you tell me your name?_" They looked at me in confusion then shock but I didn't care at the moment I was talking to this odd presence as I slowly sat up and took a few steps forward as some of the roots from plants in the house grew and made a circle forming around me in a holed shape as if like a spiral and I reached out and held the tip as if it was a hand.

"_I'm Umbra Pentral, may I know the name of the one who has healed me as well as named me?"_

**Nelly's POV: **I couldn't beleive what I was seeing. That kid Umbra was being spoken to by the wood her self and was even being so bold as to ask it's name! "_Hey Umbra stop!_" He turned to me and that's when I realized his pupils had become like a cats. "_Nelly..._" The Vines seemed to shift slightly as they slowly went back to thier normal size and he started to fall forward.

I rushed forward and caught the kid but that's when I noticed, he had wings on his back they were like a Ahrimans but they were to under developed to be used with his body even though they were certainly big enough to carry him, but how could they have been so hard to see and it felt like there were more then just me Leona and him in here, it felt like there was one other person.

"_Nelly, I think we should let him rest more, he lost a lot of blood from that wound that the wood healed for him._" I nodded and set the kid down on the bed on his stomach since the wings were probably real, but to both my and Leona's shock the wings slowly began to mold with his skin till they turned his shoulder and sides into a blue color.

I got up and looked at the boy from the corner of my eye. "_Umbra huh..."_ and with that I left allowing Leona to continue to care for him, that kid... something gives me a odd feeling about him as well as his odd connection to the wood.

**Eivexst: There you have it this chapter is now over.**

**Marche: Wow... I could barely understand most of that.**

**Eivexst: That's the point Marche, if you understood everything from the start it wouldn't be fun any way please leave a review.**

**Thanks to OpenOtaku for the review.**

**Oh and here are some translations.**

**"Vah! Vos sunt excito!" "Oh! You are awake!"  
**

**"Qualis? Vos facere memini?" "What? You don't remember?"  
**

**"Inter mei domus." "In my house."  
**


	3. For appearances sake

**Eivexst: Well I know I'm rushing things by uploading parts for the intro in day to day intervals but I'd like to hurry to the main part of the story.**

**Marche: Maybe you should slow down a bit though.**

**Shara: I agree it's not good to rush into things.**

**Eivexst: *sighs* I guess you're right that is why I plan on making these next two chapters nice and long, also you all will finally know what Umbra as well as Nelly and Leona look like as well as finally seeing Shara in the story!**

**Shara: Eivexst does not own Final fantasy only the OC's he has made.**

**Leona's POV:** "_It's ben over a year since you have come to be accepted as a member of the village_." I said with adoration as Umbra sat next to me leaning back on the tree we were on.

He was a rather cute boy according to some of the girls, he has shoulder length black hair that he styles into a pony tail (like his mother and father would do for him as he has told me), he came up to be about 4 feet tall but I knew he would grow to be much taller he was pretty lean too but he was stronger then he looked, his silver eyes held a shine that would make you know that he will be there for you, his skin was pale but one could see the signs of time spent in the sun, he almost always wore a turquoise ear ring in the shape of a crescent moon on his left ear along with a pair of fingerless purple gloves made from malboro skins, (he told me his father was a hunter who made those for his 10th birth day) usually he would wear the shirt and jacket usually seen on blue mages but never adorned the hat saying "it's too odd looking."

"_Yeah I'm glad that Lulu is okay with me now, she's nice even if she doesn't show it much_." He said as he looked up at the clear sky with a smile only Nelly and I could notice and I was glad, it was rare for him to smile.

He started to talk out side of the sylvan language now. "I'm glad I can understand what you and the others say now with little to no effort." I giggled a little at that making him raise an eye brow in confusion. "Did I say something funny?"

"_No it's just I never thought you would openly admit to it._" he sighed then loosing the smile as his gaze became more cold, he was locking him self in. "I don't know what you mean." he said now with a monotone voice making me sad.

That's when Nelly came up, she was a slightly tom boyish Viera with black hair that came down to her back, her ears came a little shorter then most others of her kind, she had pale skin which was strange do to how much time she spent outside practicing her summoning skills, she wore a red robe that was missing sleeves along with a peridot ring that Umbra had given her during a festival last year she wouldn't admit it but it was the only jewlery she was given that she has ever worn, though she was only 13 while Umbra had turned 12 today, she had brown eyes that held a cold stare to most but held a soft gaze to people she cared for she wore a long baggy pants that she dyed a black color stating "_It's what I prefer_."

"_Hey there Pent, Leona what are you two doing up here?_" She said as she looked down from the top of the platform we were on near the top of one of the tallest tree's the wood had given us.

"I thought you could tell Nel, we came up here to enjoy the mid day sun... And I told you not to call me Pent." Umbra said showing a small amount of joy in his voice, he had grown to be very glad when the three of us got together.

"_Is that so, well then I hope you don't mind me bringging out Kirin do you?_" We both gave her a no for an answer since we didn't mind and she closed her eyes as a shimmer appeared above her and she brought her hands together as if in prayer Umbra stared directly at her and seemed to be studying how she summons.

"Look up." He said simply and I obliged over head was none other then Kirin the spirit of health and reguvination, a few seconds later Nelly opened her eyes and smirked with obvious joy.

Kirin was one of the many spirits that a summoner could call upon, it was a gold wolf like spirit with violet paws and a set of 5 tails, when one appeares a purple aurora would always surround it to aid the people near the summoner when it was called, this one in particular was a dear friend to Nelly, Umbra and I.

"_Hey Kirin get your ass down here buddy, the sun shine is fine!_" Kirin stared down at her and then shifted to me then to Umbra and floated down with a odd purring sound as it came close and shrank down rapping its self around Umbra's neck and he reached up starting to rub one of its ears knowing it would enjoy that, we all closed our eyes and relaxed as the aurora it had made bathed us in a soothing light.

That was when we heard a scream from down bellow.

**Umbra's POV: **When I heard the screm I looked down from the platform we were on and gasped, Lulu was being attacked by a yellow flan. "_I'm sorry Leona, Nelly, but I'm going to have to jump down now._" I said as I drew out the silver rapier I was given a month ago by Leona, it was lighter then people in the village said.

I put my hands together in a quick prayer remembering what happened to mom and dad do to monsters and then jumped trying to keep from being scared. "Hey Jell face!" The flan stared up at me in shock not expecting the sudden shout. "Try a face full of poison claws!" I said as a blue glow surrounded my weapon, I had learned how to use some blue magic but I only knew how to use poison claw and haste breaker.

"_Umbra!_" I heard Lulu shout in obvious fear for my safty from comming down from the hight I had it was easilly 4 stories, but I didn't care and brought the rapier down onto the flan leaving three green slashes in it as Kirin had grown to stop my fall then placed me down gently, the flan gave me what I assumed was a angry look.

"Go ahead and hate me, but I won't let any one die if I can help it." The thing wiggled then it coughed up a large yellow globe covering me in it, it was a special acid that was in all flans that would cause odd effects on the body or mind in this case I lost my sight for a bit but, do to my training I now knew how to use that same trick since it had magical properties.

I heard more movement and then a large force from a powerful attack before the air grew still, a few seconds after I felt a hand on my shoulder. "_Are you okay Umbra?_" It was Leona. "Yes I'm fine if you count not being able to see even though my eyes are open to be fine." She giggled a little and called for Nelly a few seconds later I felt the force from a unicorn summons and my vission was back. "Thanks Nelly I'm glad to see the world again, although... Maybe you shouldn't step in that flan puddle."

Nelly sighed and gave Leona a calm stare. "_You know you didn't have to use ultima masher like that and now, we have to get a damn mop again._" I looked at Leona and knew that if she hadn't things might have been wors, the flan could likely have injured Lulu or me very badly.

Leona, she was a Viera who was 14 (which was a bit shocking with how she owned a home dad told me that you should only really own a home if you are 25 at least), she usually dressed as an assassin with out the odd head rap though she prefered to breath the fresh air but she kept on the rest of the usual out fit even though hers was in a deep red color much like the color of a rose as dad might have put it she had ears that she kept tilted forward slightly as well as a light brown sking color that made some of the others in the village jelous and she had a green eyes which was a common trait in her family.

"_Nelly come now do you need to curse so much?_" Nelly flinched and looked down with a small frown, I stepped over to her and started to rub one of her ears to chear her up a bit and was shocked to hear her make a small mewing sound. "I didn't know Viera did that." I said with a small blush as she also blushed do to how she was making that noise.

"_Uhm... Hate to interupt but, can you three help me get back to the village?_" We all nodded realizing that Lulu didn't know how to fight she was the one who ran the library so she was more for knowledge rather then violence.

When we got back I was petting Kirin as Lulu and I were on it's back, I looked forward and felt a ping of worry Shara was at the gate and she was not amused. "_Leona, why were the four of you out of the village you know it's dangerous._" I said a quick apology and stared at Shara with puppy eyes and she smiled rufling my hair with a mother like smile.

Shara was a tan skined Viera with a very lean body that showed some build do to her experiance with hunting as a sniper, she usually wore a very light amount of red lipstick her emerald colord eyes shined with a care filled glow she wore a green tunic of sorts that flowed hugging her slightly along with a green pair of pants that went to her knees, her silver hair was cut short so that it only reached to the very top of her neck and her ears always stayed bent back she was the symbol of elegance to the people from the village she was about 15 years old it seemed strange how I was friends with three Viera who were only a year apart from each other.

"_Okay, I can't stay mad at that face you all are good to go, but next time please don't leave unless you check in with me first okay?" _I nodded and hugged her she was taller then me so she had bent down first.

"Hey Shara, does the wood normally talk to humans like me?" I asked as she walked along with us towards the library. "_No, usually she only speaks to Viera, so I think it's a good thing, after all, if she accepts you then you are probably blessed by Exodus."_ She smiled and looked up as the sun sat in the middle of the sky and spoke outside the sylvan language. "I'm glad I can call this place my home Umbra."

[Yeah.] I thought. [I'm glad, I can call this place home too.]

Marche's world.

**Marche's POV:** It was a chilly night and we had finally gotten comfortable in our new home, Doned's medicine was put into a cup of water as I handed it to him. "Here you should take your medicine so you can get better." He smiled at me and gulped down the water slowly, but made a face when he was done, I guess this medicine is a bit bitter.

"Ther better right?" he nodded as mom called us to the living room. "So boys do you like Ivalice?" I smiled and Doned grinned. "Yeah it's nice here." he said in his happy voice, Doned is my younger brother he had brown hair that hugged his face slightly and had blue eyes, he was only about 11 while I was 13. He was about 4 feet tall while I was 5 he had a couple freckles on his face and had pale skin, we both did.

I have blue eyes and blond hair the top of it is gravity defying with how a bit of it goes into a upward curl I usually wore a scarf around my neck that had a white color along with a blue hoodie and a pair of thick brown jeans.

"Hey mom?" She looked at me with her same smile. "Yes Marche?" I walked over and she picked me up. "Why did we move here?" She grew a slightly sadder look. "It's nothing Marche, I know you and Doned made a lot of friends back where we used to live but, we just couldn't afford to live there any more, here in St. Ivalice, I know you two will grow up to be such good boys."

Both me and Doned nodded as I yawned. "Okay come on you two it's time for bed now, I've already let you stay up enough." she kissed both of us on the forhead before she brought us to our rooms and tucked us in. "Good night mom." We said in unison as she smiled and closed the door, as I slept I dreamed of what it would have been like if I was in my favorite game, and for a moment, I thought I saw a girl with green clothes in it, but... Why was she acting like she didn't belong there in my dream?

**Eivexst: *sighs* Another chapter done.**

**Marche: That girl was Shara wasn't it?**

**Eivexst: You'll find out eventually or you might not, it's my choice Marche.**

**Shara: *hugs Marche from behind* It's okay, I'm sure it was me.**

**Eivexst: *shrugs* what ever you say Shara, any way please leave a review you all, and remember next chapter is the end of the intro.**


	4. Two worlds become one

**Marche: Hey shara where did Eivexst go?**

**Shara: I don't know but he left a recording for us to listen to.**

**Recording: Shara and Marche if you two are hearing this then that means it's time for the next and final part of the intro this one will be a time skip to another year in the future although the characters will be almost the same from how they were.**

**Shara: Do you think there is any thing else?**

**Recording: And in case you ask, there is more it will be set on the very night when Marche, Mewt, Doned and Ritz enter the relm known as the grimior.**

**I do not own Final fantasy or anything partaining to it, only my OC's.**

**/**

**Umbra's POV:** It's been another year, I've grown up a bit and I've gotten much taller I now stand at 5 feet, the night air around me felt so right, it's always been that way, I don't know why but being out and about at night made me feel more comfortable even though some people said it's not healthy for me to be up so late.

I sat there holding a brownish red gem I was given once but, I can not remember who handed it to me and when, all I know is it gave off a soft warmth when i held it and under the light from the stars it would always glow slightly as if it were a star as well, wanting to rejoin the family it has above letting them know, it's here.

I loooked over to my right and smiled a easy to see one, Nelly sound asleep next to me using Kirin as a pillow of sorts, it was hard to tell what she was dreaming about but she was smiling, not using her usual smirk, it was moments like this that I enjoyed the most.

I felt an odd force and my vision grew hazy Kirin stoped moving and put it's tail around Nelly in a protective manor, the roots from some of the trees near by circled around us and a single tip of one stretched out to me.

"What's going on Kirin?" I asked as I looked at her... That's right I said her, I learned two months ago that this particular Kirin was a girl since it had actually given birth to a pup the pup she had given birth too was currently being held in Nelly's arms as she slept, Kirin looked at me and seemed to be staring right at the tip of the root in front of me, my sight was mostly back so I could tell that much.

_**Lillian.**_ I flinched, something just called out, but what was it? "_Who's there!?"_ I started to speak in sylvan in case it was one of the villagers, most of them didn't understand how to speak the basic Human language so I learned to speak in Sylvan most of the time.

I looked on and reched for my rapier as I saw a light comming closer and waited... One second... Two seconds... Three, with each one that went by I felt more and more un ease, this light wasn't the one I was used to from the wood, this one held a blue color and was cold, I continued to wait.

Ten seconds... Twenty seconds... Thrity and that's when i saw it, a small soul had floated out towards me, and it felt like it was crying. _**You are not she, where is she?**_ The more it cried the more the roots seemed to push me towards it, [okay mother wood, I'll see what's wrong with it, but I'm not sure what I can do.] I thought and the wood seemed to oblige giving me room.

I sat down and cupped the soul in both of my hands, as it continued to sound like it was crying. "Hey there little guy, what's wrong?" The soul gave off a small shimmer and I looked in front of where I was holding it to see a lamia but it was faded and I could see through it slightly.

_**My sister, I can't find my dear sister. I felt another soul near by and I thought it was her.**_ The more I stared at it's tear filled eyes the more pity I felt, I pulled the soul close to my chest to embrace it like Nel would do for me when I had night mares. "Shh, it's okay miss, It's okay if you want I could help you find her." The figure stared at me in shock and that's when I felt warmth surround me from the soul when the illusion wrapped it's arms around me.

_**Thank you, what's your name child?**_ I smiled when I heard the thanks. "Umbra pentral." _**Umbra... Thank you, tell my sister for me, since my time is almost up... Tell my sister Lillian, Alice loves her.**_ with that the illusion fadded compleately and the soul I was holding turned into a small blue gem as I picked it up I saw a glimps of what she had thought in her final moments. _**This place... It's so wonderful and the beings who live in this world are as pure as stars, and sis I'll always love you.**_

I placed it into the nook of the tree in the center of town and carved onto a tablet in front of it. Here lies the soul of Alice the lamia she was a kind spirit who adored her sister as well as the wood the Viera call home may she rest in peace.

I stepped back using my sleeve to wipe a couple of the tears, she may have been a monster but she was just as human as the rest of us all.

"_Pent... what's wrong?_" I turned seeing that Nelly had woken up from her sleep and she was rubbing her eyes still half asleep, I walked over and laid down near her.

**Nelly's POV:** I woke up when I heard some one cry slightly and recognized that it was Umbra since he was the only one who cried when he thought he was alone. "_Pent... What's wrong?_" When I asked this I saw him turn towards me as he still had a couple tears comming down and he lied down next to me.

"I-It's nothing Nel, j-just another night mare." I knew he wasn't telling me the truth what with how he would never admit to having one and hugged him close and I felt him stiffen. "_You idiot, it's okay to cry in front of others._" I knew I had him resting against my chest which is why he went rigid he was always was a bit nervous when I did this, but i didn't care that much.

I felt him slowly hug me back as he started to cry again silently but I knew he was do to the small shaking he had when he cried. "_It's okay Umbra, it's okay I'm here._" I always felt a bit sad for him, he told me what had happened to his parents and that's why he was so locked up to people, he didn't want to be hurt again.

I looked up at the sky as I made him sit up with me and struggled to speak in the human language. "You know... The stars all, feel t.. same way... Y-ou do." He looked at me with his eyes still having some tears. "W-what do you mean?" He asked holding back his sobs. "I.. Mean, they are alone too... They d-on't have a-anything but t-em selves."

He looked up wit hsad eyes. "They... don't?" I nodded and forced him to look at the pup I had placed on his lap. "Kirin's, are summons w-ho live but rarely f-ind a being to love, t-he stars are the same." I was starting to get used to speaking like that it got a bit easier do to how I was used to hearing him talk like that and it was helping me understand how to say each part.

"So, when you... Look up, remember t-hat the stars... A-re happy to see so many people gaze at them." He nodded and I saw the small smile he used go onto his face making me smile too. "Thanks Nel... and I told you not to call me Pent." he said punching my arm lightly as we both laughed a little he then looked at me with a look I couldn't recognize.

As I continued to stare I looked over and saw the sun rise it was a promise of a bright day and a future.

Umbra smiled with a full one that any one could see. "Hey Nel?" I looked at him with question as Leona and Shara came out of the woods with similar smiles. "_Would you do me the honer of joining with me Leona and Shara to form a clan?_" He asked holding up a crescent moon ruby ear ring, it was the sister to his ear ring and he told me that it was a tradition in his family to do this, but I can't remember for what.

"_Sure thing Pent, I may only be a kit but there is no way a squirt like you could survive with out me and Kirin._" I said with a smirk as I put the ear ring on the oppsing ear to his so if we were put facing some one they would see a ear ring on for both sides, his left and my right, turquiose courage and ruby resolve.

**Marche's world around that same time.**

**Marche's POV:** As Doned and I went to bed I was dreaming again, I saw the girl in green but this time we were in a empty room with two chairs laying out in a see of black I sat across from her and she looked just as puzzled as me.

"Who are you?" I asked her she looked at me in shock I guess, she didn't expect me to talk. "Isn't it a bit rude not to introduce your self first?" I scratched the back of my head chuckling a bit. "Right, I'm Marche Radiuju and you are?" She smiled then and held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Shara, it's nice to meet you Marche." Just then I felt something odd happen when I grabbed her hand it felt like I was pulled some where she looked just as shocked and we started to fade.

"W-what's going on!?" I shouted in shock, she shook her head. "I-I don't know but I hope to see you again Marche, you seem like a nice person." and just like that she was gone.

I opened my eyes a hour later and groaned I felt something was off and looked down at my self, i was wearing a warriors out fit from final fantasy.

"W-where am I?" I looked and saw a big lizzard thing. "What the heck a lizzerd!?" The thing seemed to glare at me. "What wasss that!?" It hit me and I felt a sharp sting, that was the prof, I wasn't dreaming and now I wish I was.

As I was starting to be flanked by him and his friend a moogle showed up. "Hey there you are!" I tilted my head in confusion. "Iss this humen with you moogle?" He nodded making that odd sound. "Kupo, he is sorry about that he is from the country so he hasn't seen a Bangaa before, Kupo, now say sorry to the Bangaa." I nodded and made a small bow. "I-I'm sorry."

The Bangaa smiled and pated my back. "If that wass the case you should have ssaid so." I stared to walk away with the moogle but he stopped my. "Wait! You look like a soldier, what do you say to a engagement?" When he said that a armored guy appeared and the moogle cast what looked like a fire spell.

"Wait what's going on?" The moogle kept his focus as he blocked the shot from one of the Bangaa who had swung a sword at him as I ducked from a punch the other tried to hit me with. "This is an engagement Kupo, we need to fight them now and follow the judges rule, this time we can not heal our selves."

I nodded and pulled the sword off from the hilt on my side it was made of a blue substance. "No way thiss kid hass a mythrill weapon!" Just like that I felt a surge of energy when I slashed at him and threw the sword into the air, I jumped up to it's hight and kicked it and back at him as it bounced back up I caught it and slammed down on him.

His friend was laready out do to multiple burns from fire, and he gasped holding his chest. "D-darn ned that potion!" He pulled out a red bottle and drank form it, he got up after and the judge appeared behind him. "Healing is prohibited, red card for act of treason!"

With that a bright light formed around the guy and the judged turned to us making my blood run cold. "All imprisoned personal are to be visited by clan member only, pleae abide by the law good day." and with that he fadded in a white light.  
"What happened to him?" I asked the moogle. "He got sent to jail, the slammer, Kup I wouldn't like to end up there."

[the slammer!] I thought. [what have I got my self into?]

**/**

**Marche: Well what do you know it really was you.**

**Shara: It would appear so Marche.**

**Eivexst: So did you two enjoy the chapter?**

**Shara and Marche: Yes thanks Eivexst.**

**Eivexst: okay that's it people please leave a review and in a while I'll get to work on the main part of the story!**


	5. Two clans are born

**Eivexst: Okay people it's time to get the main story rolling! *using a mega phone***

**Shara: WE CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE! *holding ears***

**Marche: *slaps back of Eive's head* Don't go using that thing you know how sensitive a Viera's rabbit ears are!**

**Eivexst: Right, I don't own Final fantasy, also I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing the story a little bit.**

**/**

**Marche's POV: **"Huh, so this is what a monster farm is like?" It's been about a week since Montblanc and the others welcomed me into the clan, I even got to name it I don't know why but i decided it would be clan nutsy they looked a bit questioning about it at first but then they figured it's certainly memorable do to the oddity of it.

"That's right kind sir, you all have only this bomb to call as a friend I'm shocked you caught him with out a hunter." The person I was speaking to was a morph some one who could take on the power of a monster they have befriended but this magic was only given to the No mu tribe, a group of dog and human mix looking people, got to say, they know their stuff when it comes to magic.

"Yeah honestly I was shocked too, who would have thought Marcus could hunt?" I looked over at thebomb and was a bit intimidated by how it glared at me, but then I remembered we still had a quest to do and left something for it, a phoenix down, I saw it sniff it a little before it swallowed it and rushed off. "Come on Marche, Kupo, you don't want to be late for this mission do you?"

I ran over to Montblanc as he ran over the mission details with me, a band who call them selves the Cheetas are wanted for robery of some of the banks money, they were hiding in the Nubs woods so it wasn't to far from the town we were in apparently this place is also called Ivalice but it's a country and not a town, along the way it turned to night so we had to camp out near the woods.

"Donned... Mom... Ritz... Mewt... I wonder, are the four of you okay, are you here too?" I was watching the flames dance in the pit we had dug out for it, Montblanc had used magic so it wouldn't make any smoke alerting the guys we're after, but I still didn't get why I was forced to keep watch, I forced my self to stay awake a bit but after a while I looked down at my hands, they were dirty covered in sweat and dirt, {I guess this is what being in a clan can do} is the only thought I had.

I sat there looking at the fire poking at it with my sword to keep the logs inside burning and I saw Julia come out of her tent. "Hey Marche, you can go get some rest it's time for me to take watch." I smiled and nodded as I stood and started moving to my tent, I could have sworn I heard her sigh maybe she is still a little drowzy. "Hey I'm going to get some sleep, good night Julia." She turned and smiled at me nodding before she started to re string her bow and set her arrows down next to her.

I rested my head on the pillow in my tent and closed my eyes as I heard cicada's humming a gentle tune putting me to sleep with ease as I saw that girl, Shara she smiled towards me from the fire she sat near as I sat down near the fire.

**Umbra's POV:** "_Hey Shara!"_ I shoted over to her from the back where I was petting the Chocobo that was pulling our cart for us she turned to me and sighed. "Umbra you know you can speak in the Humen language with us." I pulled at my color a bit, in truth I had forgotten about that small detail.

"Right, where are we headed again?" At that moment a new member of our clan who we allowed to name it decided to wake up, she was pretty odd compared to most of the women I knew. "Did you forget again Pent? We're going after the Cheeta's." I sighed and pulled at my color again. "For the last time Miss Malheur, my name is Umbra, not Pent..." I kep the last bit of what I was about to say to my self.

Shara looked over with that mother like smile again. "Now, now you two don't make me come back there." I sighed with a near silent yes ma'am as Miss Malheur looked away giving a quick apology. "So... How far away is the Nubs wood Shara?" She pointed straight ahead and I could tell she was judging the distance. _"It's exactly one moon away."_ I smiled when Leona appeared next to me but Miss Malheur jumped a bit.

"What's wrong, not used to seeing some one use Conceal?" I smiled in my own speacial way as I heard her take in a deep breath. "Shut up Umbra, and for the last time my name is Ritz, so stop calling me "miss Malheur" all the time okay?" I nodded and looked up towards the area just above the caravan, Nelly was still trying to get used to that harp that Lulu had handed her before we left, we all recieved something from the village before leaving.

Nelly recieved a fairy harp, it was a treasure of the village carried for good luck and safty, Leona recieved her families tresured katana, the petal chaser it's pink blade was so pure it would ring when sheethed after a battle giving the dead a final fare well, Shara recieved the seventh heaven a great bow used to adorn the thrown of gods as we were told, she wasn't skilled enough to wield it but I know shara and one day she will some day soon that is.

Then there is me, before we left the wood, one of the elders aproched and started to chant to Exodus, soon roots from the wood surrounded my silver rapier and when their amber glow faded I was left with a mythril rapier, a weapon made from a rare alloy that imbued power int othe weilder, it was a bit weaker then my silver one, but I still felt honered to carry it.

"_Vigilia tu, de procul, per spes ut tu, somnio cum bona pace, donec ego maneo, voster suscitio."_ I smiled remembering as I began to sing how mother and father had taught me this song, it has a part meant for a harp or flute so it was perfect to teach it to the others, Ritz stared at me in amazment when I finished and she actually was blushing a little. "What?" Leona smiled and I heard Shara giggle as Nelly leaped off of Kirin to start walking next to me, is there something i'm missing here?

**Nelly's POV:** As Umbra started to sing, I stopped strumming th strings on the harp and began to play along with his voice he had a sort of sad tone when he sings so I compensated by making my notes a lighter pitch to make it more happy and sang the words in Humen.

"Watching you, from afar, with hope that you, dream peacefully, while I await, your awakening." when we finished i looked down to see Ritz blushing and staring right at him, I don't know why but this seemed to just piss me off so I leaped off of Kirin and started to walk next to Umbra which made me feel a bit better as I turned and looked at her with a soft glare.

She pulled me over so I was closer and started to talk with me when Umbra wasn't paying attention. "What is your problem?" I turned to look at the pinck haired girl, she was the exact same age as Pent is and had very pale skin with green eyes that held a stubborn light to them, she stood easilly at 5 feet tall and had a lean figure that showed she is good with the gentle sword play needed for fencers.

"My problem?" I had gotten very adept at speaking Humen thanks to Umbra, he is a very good teacher when it comes to speech, I wonder why according to him he's never needed to learn a different language. "Yes, your problem I saw you making that face at him like you two are lovers!" Ritz looked away blushing a bit when I said that. "I-I have no idea what your talking about, besides i just met the guy about 3 days ago why in lords sake would I possible show that kind of face!"

At that moment Umbra turned towards us. "Uhm, Nel, Ritz, camp is set up, perhaps you two should rest?" We looked around and saw that it was actually pretty dark out, I guess we were bickering longer then we thought. "we'll finish this later." We said at the same time as she lied back down in the caravan and I lied down next to Kirin as she put her tail around me and her pup who had jumped off from around Umbra's neck.

He then came over placing a large cloth over us leaving our heads exposed. "Good night you all I'll be on watch tonight." He said with a serious expression, defense was one thing he took very serously I nodded and slowly began to fall asleep and heard him step away after a couple seconds as i slipped into a deep sleep one thought shot through my mind [I hope of all things, I have good dreams for him.]

**Shara's POV: **No matter how much I tried to get Umbra to let me watch he eventually convinced me to sleep and I sat down placing my back on the Chocobo near by as I fell asleep near the fire, eventaully I saw that boy Marche again, he was wearing a soldiers out fit. "Marche! It is good to see you again." He smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you again too Shara, how are you?"

He's still acting as polite as last time. "I'm fine thank you for asking, may I ask how you are?" He scratched the back of his head looking down. "Well it's a bit odd, I ended up here, I mean it's a bit silly but, I ended up in a country called Ivalice." I gasped making him look up in shock, "Wait... you mean... You're real!?" He tilted his head and held his hands up shrugging. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be Shara?"

I nodded. "Right if so then... Why are you a soldier last time I saw you, you were dressed in some strange clothes." He chuckled a bit nervously. "It would take a lot of time to explain it Shara, but right now I'm about to go after a group of robbers who call them selves clan Cheeta's." I smiled and ruffled his hair. "That's great Marche, you and I are going to meet soon then, me and my friends are aobut to go to that same group to turn them in."

He smiled with a toothy grin laughing a little bit. "That's great I'm sure Montblanc and the others will be happy to meet you." I felt my ears droop. "Marche... You already belong to a clan?" He smiled. "Yeah, I'm a part of clan nutsy, why do you ask?" I gave him a sad smile. "Well I know we just met and all, but I was hoping you and I could be members of the same clan, I'm a part of clan Ritz."

He grew a sad look as well. "Oh... But... you and I can stil work together right?" I smiled and ruffled his hair again bending forward to reach him easier smiling which in turn I saw him blush a little bit. "It's a promise Marche, now get some rest, see you tomorrow little soldier." He laughed a bit. "Right see you later Shara."

And with that I began to dream with a smile on my face soon, I'd meet the sweet boy named Marche Radiuju.

**/**

**Eivexst: There are you two satisfied?**

**Marche: Yes thanks Eivexst. *smiles***

**Shara: I just hope that I can actually meet him soon. *pulls Marche close***

**Eivexst: Okay I'm going to give these two some space take care every one please leave a review telling me if there is anything wrong with my story so far, you know like something you want to complain about, ciao!**


	6. Two to one

**Eivexst: Finally managed to find time to work on this.**

**Marche: That's good I was wondering if you were okay.**

**EIvexst: *smirks* Of course I am, what kind of author would I be if I got sick on a regular basis?**

**Shara: A normal one.**

**Marche: Well any way, Eivexst does not own any part of final fantasy.**

**/**

**Ritz's POV:** I woke up to the feeling of something cold in the air, but that couldn't be! The Nubs wood was known to be humid! "Leona, Leona what's going on?" I asked the Viera next to me, she looked around and bolted up right when we heard a odd shattering sound.

"_Ritz, wake up Kirin."_ She ran over to where Umbra was and when I looked his face was pale and he was sweating a lot, but what was that strange yellow air around him? I didn't really question it much more though as I ran over and woke up the Kirin pup since I didn't want Nelly to make a fuss, the girl was sort of cool, but i didn't want to be yelled at for waking her up... Again.

"Salus... Come on Salus, Umbra is in pain." The little guy woke up and floated over to him gently pawing his chest as he breathed heavilly, that's when I saw why, there was a Pixie on the ground next to him dead, it must have attacked while he was on watch and he was struck by it's magic.

"_I-Is every one okay?" _He asked as he kept on a straight face even though it showed that he was in pain Shara (who came out of no where) started to wipe the sweat off his face. "_We're all fine Umbra, come on now, bite onto this cloth cause this is going to hurt."_

He nodded and bit down into the cloth she held out, she then opened his blue vest showing why he looked so hurt, there was a green stone from a meteorite spell lodged in his shoulder I couldn't believe he was still concious though, that type of attack is only used by very strong creatures.

"_One... two... three!"_ Shara had dug her claw like nails into the wound so she could grip onto it and yanked making a terrible tearing sound as the stone was taken out and Umbra's eyes turned into large pained ones as a couple tears rolled out, while he bit into the cloth with a large amount of force, a couple seconds later Salus put him self around Umbra's throat making small purring sounds as if trying to calm him down.

"_It hurts..."_ Was all he managed to say before he started to cry, there wasn't a judge so the wound was not able to heal up right after the fight like it normally would have and there was blood starting to come from it before Shara had poured the contents of an X potion into it, making the wound close to just a small gash.

"_Hey Shara, do you think we should wake up Nelly?"_ We turned to Leona who had stepped over to Umbra's side and placed a hand on top of the wound a small light hinting to her using a Cure spell to heal the wound all the way.

"Okay, while you are here Leona we've got to get going and take care of the Cheeta's, look the fire they made isn't producing any more smoke meaning the are probably getting ready to move." Leona looked at me with a soft expression. "_Sorry Ritz, I will not be able to help, I need to stay here and finish healing up Umbra, and Nelly is asleep."_

I nodded and looked at Shara, we had become real fast friends even though we didn't know each other all to long. "Okay let's go then Shara, I'm sure we can make quick work of this mission." She smiled and pulledo ut her long bow. "After you Ritz."

On our way out I thought I heard Leona ask Umbra to explain what happened.

**Umbra's POV: **"Okay here is what all happened, all the proof would be the stone and the dead pixie so..."

**1 hour earlier**.

_I was sitting there near the fire, Shara had a very soft smile on her face [she must be having a good dream.] was what went through my mind, but then a couple seconds later I heard a odd sound fluttering. "Oh damn it, just when I thought it would be a silent night."_

_I stood up and pulled out my rapier as the fluttering got closer, I saw it then a Fairy wearing a long pink gown, this was not the kind hearted type this was the one that was very strong and violent to those who wonder into it's forest._

_"Leave now, or suffer." I couldn't help but shiver from the cold feeling I got from its no feeling type of voice before I breathed in and out in a easy pace, [stay calm Umbra, you know you can win this.] with that one last thougth I let my self fall into the feeling of a fight, lashing out with my magic. "Acid!" a blue glow appeared in my palm before I pushed it forward creating a yellow glob that fell onto the pixie causing it to be poisoned._

_"I warned you, now you shall suffer." I heard something like a prayer and stabbed it as soon as I saw the orb of light appear over it's head, the light slowly came down and I grabed it, it was a angel whisper a type of holy chant that only a pixie can use it causes one to be restored if they should colapse in a fight and even has the power to regenerate wounds._

_"This could help me a little." I said with a small smirk but it turned to a fear filled frown when I saw that it was getting to close to the camp the sun was starting to rise so that was a good sign, but it was casting a strong spell since the poison inside it was getting to strong along with the stab wound I inflicted._

_"Now you will pay for making a fool of me!" I saw the large green stone appear over Leona and the next thing I knew there was a sharp pain in my left shoulder, I had taken the shot for Leona before my mind could think over it, with the adrenaline that was now pumping do to the harsh blow I just recieved and the knowledge the angel whisper was no longer working I charged at it._

_The Pixie slammed its hands on the stone making it go farther in but I didn't give a damn as I stabbed it with a odd yellow color around the mythril rapier it shined and time seemed to hold still, I went with my instincts feeling the surge of power, I stubbed it 4 times before jumping back and putting all my magic into the blade and thrusted it forward making multiple small magicall explosions in a blue shade happen._

_When the odd power surge faded I had a odd empty feeling like I was just drained of my power before I saw the smoke clear leaving my weapon lodged into it's chest right over the heart as I fell against the tree the full effect of the meteorite spell now hitting me._

**Current time**.

"And that's what happened." Leona nodded and pulled her hand back. "_There you go, all healed._" I nodded in thanks as I walked over and lied down inside the caravan with Salus pulling a sheet over with his teeth before lying down like a tiger would and fell asleep. [I hope Ritz and Shara know what they're doing.]

**Marche's POV:** I had just ran into the area where the Cheeta's are at and I sa them there but what really caught my attention was the two people across from them, it was Ritz and Shara!

"Ritz!" She looked at me in shock. "Marche what are you doing here? Never mind we can catch up later I need to take care of these guys!" She said as a arrow zoomeb by just missing her shoulder, I ran up and slashed the thief that nearly got her from behind. "Then let me help, these guys are my mission too." She nodded with that same confident grin as we continued to fight clan Cheeta's.

{Eivexst: I'm going to skip the fight scene here I can not really think up much for it, sorry.}

"Finally." We all stood there now that the battle was over I had the others go back with out me so I could talk to Ritz and Shara. "So Marche, this is my friend Shara." She nodded her head but we shared knowing looks that I assumed Ritz marked off as just a kind glance, so I just played along with it. "It's nice to meet you Marche." I shook her hand. "Same here, nice to meet you Shara."

There it was again that odd jolt when I held her hand, maybe it's just my imagination? "I have been with Ritz for a while, she's a very good partner." I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's true Ritz has alway's been a good person to have on your side, but I think I want things back to normal."

Shara stared at me with a sad look and Ritz glared slightly. "No, I don't want to go back." This took me by shock. "What!?" Shara let go of my hand and it made my chest hurt to see her with that look. "Come on Shara, if he wants to go back he can do it by him self." Ritz had already left so I grabed Shara's hand before she could leave.

"Shara I'm-" She stopped me by placing a finger on my lips. "Marche... I under stand, you don't need to apologize." She ruffled my hair then giggling slightly. "Although, maybe a small apology couldn't hurt." I couldn't help the small blush that creeped onto my face. "O-Okay... I'm sorry for being late."

She seemed to get an idea. "I know! Why don't we have our clans become a joint clan!" I tilted my head in confusion as a guy with his arm in a sling along with a Viera came into the woods with Ritz being dragged by a chocobo. "_Sunt vos certus de hoc electio Shara?"_ I coudln't under stand what he said but Shara nodded. "Yes I'm sure Umbra, you are the leader of the clan so it's your choice."

He had cold eyes as he walked over to me and seemed to gaze into the very center of my being but then he spoke english. "Very well then, Marche of Clan nutzy from now on, our clans are a team." With that he held up his hand and I shook it.

As they left I couldn't help but notice the over joyed smile on Shara's face, why was my chest suddenly feeling pushed in?

**/**

**Eivexst: Okay not that well done and I know the characters are acting a bit OOC and I'm sorry for that.**

**Marche: Well at least this works.**

**Shara: *humming***

**Eivexst: Right, see you all next time and please leave a review for anything you have be it complaints or lames or compliments.**


	7. The die is tossed

**Eivexst: Okay people sorry for the wait, and I feel that I might not be doing all to well with this story.**

**Marche: I don't see how after all you're following the story pretty well, while still giving Umbra a good role in this.**

**Eivexst: *sighs***

**Shara: Oh well, you tried Marche any way, Eivexst does not own anything from final fantasy, now excuse us while we continue to try and make him stop being sad**.

/

**Marche's POV**: I stood there in the middle of the pub, Umbra had agreed to making a joint clan with us but I still don't understand what that means. "Hey Montblanc?" He looked up at me from the apple he was eating. "Kupo?" that odd squeaking was still odd to hear. "What does it mean to be in a joint clan?" He smiled looking over at the members of clan Ritz as they sat next to a Kirin.

"It means we have a assist clan, Kupo to put it simply that means they'll help us from time to time when we go into missions and they'll travel with us."

I looked at Shara when I heard that and smiled. "I see, so that means Ritz, Shara Umbra, Leona and Nelly will be traveling with us right?" He nodded and then continued to eat the apple as I was approached by none other then Umbra.

"So, I see Montblanc has explained everything to you." he said with a emotionless expression except for a slightly hardened stare in his eyes as he kept his arm raised in its cast. "Yes, so how did your arm get injured like that?" He seemed to exhale a bit do to his shoulders slacking a tiny bit.

"I was caught in a fight and the judge did not appear do to this the wound stayed after the battle so it will take the rest of this moon till it's gone." I stared in shock. "The judge didn't appear!?"

Umbra scratched the back of his head as he frowned. "That is what I said Marche, there is something you should know, ever wonder why it is that the judge presides over a engagement?"

I shrugged. "Aren't they there just to watch the match to make sure the rules are kept?"

He just sighed this time and nodded. "Yes that is part of it but the judge is also there too-"

I couldn't manage to hear the rest as a loud sound like thunder came by but it turned out it was actually our gunner Cyrus practicing, he still needed to get used to the kick back that the riot gun had.

"So you see how it's a bad thing right?" I nodded even though I missed some of it.

"Yeah I get it, still though that is a bit of a shock." He smirked before he walked away back to one of the corners of the pub were it was hard to see him from.

[Well, now that leaves me with a couple questions, but I'm glad that I can travel with Ritz and Shara.]

**Nelly's POV**: I stood on stage playing on the fairy harp, I'd gotten better at it, the pubs bartender had heard me playing it a little and asked that I perform with the others, we were currently playing a folk tune that Ritz said reminded her of a song called Irish air.

"Thank you... a-all, it.. w-was fun to play." I gave thanks using the human language I'm still a bit bad at talking in that one since I still wasn't all that used to it but I was starting to form the words easier at least with every one in clan Ritz I could speak in my native tongue.

After shaking hands with the other people who played the song with me I noticed in the corner of my vision that Umbra was looking up at me and was one of the only people clapping but he had that small smile in place that Leona, Shara and I only knew. "_Hey Nelly_." I turned around to see that Leona had come up onto the stage.

"_Oh hey there Leona, what is it_?" She wasn't aware of it, but there were a couple people who stared at her taking in her entire form- some with perverted gazes- before looking away do to the cold feeling coming off of Umbra.

"_I was wondering why it is you decided to play with those people, you know you and Umbra make a better pair at music_." I put the harp into my satchel so I wouldn't need to keep holding it.

"_He doesn't like crowds remember_?" She just nodded before looking over where I was staring to see Ritz staring at Umbra and Marche talking with one another.

"_What do you suppose they're talking about_?" I shrugged my shoulders and went off stage but before I got close enough Umbra had some how gotten out of my sight and I couldn't find him, so with slight disappointment that I might not know what they talked about I went out side and started the summons to call Kirin.

As I waited for the magic to work my mind drifted back a couple years to when I first met Umbra, Leona had told me about the day she found him.

"_Hey... Kirin, how are you holding up_?" She placed her head onto my shoulder when she shrank to the size of a wolf and I started to stroke her fur. "_I wonder would I be intruding if I checked on that?" _I started to laugh at my own question. "_Wait, why do I care I'm sure it's okay for me to check on that after all, Umbra probably wouldn't mind_."

"_What wouldn't I mind_?" I swung my garnet staff at him before I realized who it was and sighed when he caught it.

"_You fool, didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me_?" He kept on a straight face even though it showed do to how he was sweating a little, how fast he forced him self to react.

"_Of course Nelly, I just forgot about that is all_." he said as he let out a soft breath. "_Next time please don't swing so fast, I'm injured you know_."

I smirked and flicked his forehead as we heard a odd chuckle like sound come from Kirin.

"_Oh right Umbra, could you meet with me after our next mission_?" He lifted up an eye brow at hearing this. "_Why when you and I have free time now_?" He asked with obvious curiosity.

"_Okay fine then just meet me tonight there is something I'd like to tlak to you about_!" He nodded before walking into a near by inn.

"_The next mission is at night make sure you don't get drafted to take part in it if you want to talk_." with that I couldn't help but grin, soon I'd be able to talk to him about it.

**Marche's POV:** I looked over at the bar to see Shara up there taking small sips from a cup with a amber colored liquid in it. "Hey shara, what are you drinking?"

She looked over at me when she took another sip and set the cup down. "It's just a herbal tea, I just drink this some times when I'm stuck on a thought."

I tilted my head before I looked at the mission roster laid out in front of her, there was one she circled but hadn't signed yet it was a mission at the Lutia pass. "what is it that has your mind so caught up about the pass Shara?"

She took a large gulp of the cup draining it of all the tea before placing it back down and wiping her mouth. "It's just..." She looked down at it with half lided eyes before she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I get it Shara, you don't have to tell me, I didn't mean to pry." She smiled when I patted her back. "We'll take care of the mission for you all, okay?"

She looked at me with wide eyes before pulling me over in a single armed embrace. "Thank you Marche, good luck and thank you, I'll tell you about it when you're back."

I smiled and scratched the back of my head a little bit flustered. "Um, yeah you're welcome Shara." After saying that she let go and walked away waving and I couldn't help but notice how the light shined off her hair making her seem radiant. [wait a second, why do my ears feel hot?]

I looked down at the mission recalling the look that had crossed her face and couldn't help the small edge of anger to it, all I knew was that at the moment all I cared about was finishing this mission for her.

"Hey montblanc!" He flinched and came over from me shouting for him.

"What is it Marche?" He asked as he looked over my shoulder seeing the mission that was circled.

"We're going to take this mission, okay?"

Mission: Lutia's shadow. Rank: 3

There is something lurking about near the Lutia pass and the merchants are to scared to cross, some one clear the path so we can get things moving again.

Marco the shop keep. Reward: ruby earrings, fire robe, broad sword.

"Kupo, this sure sounds like an interesting mission doesn't it?" Montblanc asked as he seemed to shiver slightly.

"Yeah, and it seems like this mission is actually going to be hard." For some reason I had a odd feeling in the pit of my gut that this could turn out to haunt us.

**Shara's POV**: I was happy that Marche is being so considerate to me, but he really shouldn't try so hard, it's not good to keep moving that much he should probably rest soon, I went into the inn regardless to think for a while and when I came to my room and was greeeted by a very cross looking Umbra there was also a hole in the wall where his arm currently took residence.

_"Shara, why the hell do people do the things they do?" _He asked as he took his arm out of the wall it was bleeding slightly from the force it must have taken.

_"I don't know Umbra_, _it's just how people are, some times they do bad and some times they do good nothing can change that_." He looked at me with a hardened stare.

"Then why did you look at THAT mission?" I tilted my head not understanding. "_That mission is... It's where_" he punched another hole into the wall before leaving the room on the way out he said one last thing. "_I hope that the they manage to stay safe there_."

I looked out side as the sun started to set. [I hope so too, dear mateaus, please let him be safe.]

/

**Eivexst: *still sad***

**marche: Okay, I've tried pretty much everthing.**

**Shara: Me two, maybe he'll be better next time.**

**Eivexst: Please leave a review, I'll be better next time either way.**

**Thanks go towards: Scythemeister88 and OpenOtaku**


	8. Bad to worse

**Eivexst: So who wants me to get to work on the pairing thing?**

**Marche: I would appreciate it.**

**Shara: I second that.**

**Eivexst: Okay then I'll get to the chase, I do not own Final fantasy tactics advance. Also sorry if any of you want to kill me after this chapter.**

/

**Marche's POV:** We stood at the out side of the inn and we were all ready to go I just had a couple things to do before we could depart, I stepped into the lobby and saw Shara and Umbra along with Nelly sitting at one of the tables, Umbra was drinking a cup of that same amber liquid that Shara had yesterday as Nelly and Shara were eating what I assume is dinner.

"So are you guys going to miss us?" Umbra looked up with a odd twinkle in his eyes and Nelly shrugged with a small smirk as Shara smiled.

"Try to be careful." I nodded and she was satisfied with the response as Ritz came in with a annoyed expression on her face.

"Come on Marche how long are you going to keep us waiting, we've got to start going now or we won't make it in time." I sighed and scratched at the back of my head before waving to the others and running after Ritz to where the others were.

"So, kupo are we ready to go?" The other members of the clan seemed to be in a exasperated state having waited so long.

"Yes we're ready to go now, though I still don't get why we were told to be careful this shouldn't be too hard." We got the caravan moving after I got behind the reigns and as we started out onto the road towards lutia (which was a day away) I felt a small amount of anxiety.

**Nelly's POV:** It was close to time for them all to go, I watched from the window of the inn and observed as the members of clan nutsy got moving, me and the other members of clan Ritz stayed behind.

"Nel." I turned around to see who it was that used my nick name but no one was behind me, that was when I realized the voice came from the other room, in fact there were two of them.

"Oh come on, this." I placed my ear against the wall straining to hear who it was, it sounded like the voices were from Umbra's room.

"Why persist?" [That was Umbra's voice!] I continued to listen and couldn't make out who the other voice was but I could still hear what they were saying.

"Let me, please?." I thought I could hear movement and then something hitting the wall. "W-what are you?" The voice was muffled then, and it was Umbra I heard, with that I ran out of my room and burst the door open.

_"N-Nel!?"_ I saw something I would never expect, one of the members of Marche's clan Marsha their viera archer had Umbra pinned to the wall, there was some of her pink lip stick stuck on his lips and I thought I heard something break as I slowly walked out of the room.

When I got out side I used my magic to call out Carbuncle who formed a shield around where I was blocking every one from the small pond I was currently at. _"Oh Exodus, please hear me, I want you to hear me, please just this once!"_

I felt a breeze before a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me back onto a chest that felt slightly dampened. _"You fool, it's okay to cry in front of others, right, Nelly."_ I shifted to look up and see Umbra, his lips were clean and the cast keeping his arm from moving to much was gone and the damp feeling came from a red spot where his wound is supposed to be as he also was sweating likely from the pain of chasing after me.

I put my face against his chest and cried slightly. _"I-I'm going to smack you f-for causing pain to your self a-and seeing me cry."_ He smiled a genuine smile that any one could see as he put his lip down on the top of my head with his eyes closed.

_"Sure thing, but let me enjoy this moment a little longer."_ I was glad for the fact his eyes were closed as I continued to cry, after a few seconds he started to scratch the back of my ears making me begin to purr.

And as I felt my head lean into his hand before I grabbed it and looked up at him I sighed. _"Umbra, remember how I needed to talk to check something with you?"_ He nodded as a sign for me to keep going. _"Well, in order to find out..."_

He lifted an eye brow in confusion before making me look him in the eyes. _"What do you need to do?"_ I felt my face get slightly warmer before I averted my eyes.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he continued to stare at me. _"I-I need you to um... Take off all the clothes on your torso."_ I looked back over at him to see he had a slightly shocked look on his face.

"_W-why?" _I fiddled with the ear ring he had given me before I responded with a nervous grin and screamed in my mind.

[Damn it Nelly, what are you doing stop acting like such a, such a GIRL!] _"W-well I just need to um, check your wound."_ I lied with that damned grin on my face before I saw him look around a little before sighing.

_"Fine, but don't you tell any one about this."_ He said with a serious tone in his voice before he sat down on a near by log and removed the robe he was wearing.

_"Oh come on Pent, you need to remove those too."_ I said pointed at the bandages he has always kept wrapped around his upper body before he frowned and rolled his eyes as he covered his hand in a blue glow before his fingers turned green and tore through the bandages.

_"There satisfied?" _he asked in a annoyed tone.

_"Very."_ I said with a grin as I look at his back closely to try and find what I needed too.

**Umbra's POV:** I sat there on the log feeling self conscious for the first time in years as Nelly examined my torso as if trying to find a clue for a mystery. _"So, Pent, mind telling me what the situation with Marsha was about?"_ I felt a small ping in my chest when I heard that question.

_"No, I don't mind, it's sort of odd in my opinion."_

_**FLASH BACK.**_

I sat in my room reading from the book the inn keeper gladly gave me, he was a very nice old man and I certainly enjoyed reading about the dragon Ogma, before long day turned to night and I heard a knock at my door. "The door isn't locked you know."

I looked up from the book and marked the page before shutting it, but it wasn't Nelly who came in, rather Marsha. "Um, hello Umbra-kun." I tilted my head never having heard that before.

"Umbra, kun?" She blushed slightly at what I assume was the realization that I did not know what "kun" meant.

"O-Oh, well you see Umbra-kun, um, that is a word from a part of the world my mother is from that you use for some one you have a close relation too, i-is it okay for me to call you that?" I held my chin in thought before nodding, after all I didn't like to disappoint a woman and that nod made a smile come to her face.

"Thank you, now then, is it okay if we talk?" I didn't see how it could be so bad to talk, even though I didn't know her all that long. "Very well, so what is it you would like to talk about Marsha?"

She started to shift from one foot to the other before I kicked a chair over it spun a couple times before landing in front of her perfectly so she could sit near the bed I was on. "W-well, you see, I was wondering why it is you stay so far from us all?"

I tilted my head and gave her a closer look as she kept on a stare I couldn't place the emotion of but it was hitting something in the back of my mind.

She appeared to be the same age as me and she came up to my forehead if she were standing, she also had a small yet still feminine figure, she wore a gold hair pin and was wearing pink lip stick that added a alluring appeal to her face that was rounded as if like a heart, her hair was also a very silver color that looked more white then grey, she had on a yellow colored shirt with a hood on the back and a long zipper going to the end of it on the front, she also had on a long skirt that revealed a pair of very nice tan colored legs and a pair of red sandles finished her out fit.

"I don't see how that is your business." She placed her hand over her chest when I responded in my usual emotionless fashion.

"But, it is my business, I-I mean, why does that girl get you all to her self?" I tilted my head and gave a confused stare as she stood and came slightly closer.

"Her? Do you mean Nel?" She nodded at this and sat down next to me as I started to get a strange feeling that made my head swim slightly. "Yes, why does she get you to her self?"

I gave her a stern stare. "Marsha, where are you going with this?" She placed her hand on my cheek before giving me a odd grin. "Umbra-kun, I would like you to return these feelings."

I inwardly gave a small shout as she tried to kiss me and I backed away. "Marsha, stop this now, I need to go speak with Nel!" I stated as I saw the time was on when we were to talk.

She pulled the zipper on her jacket down exposing a small bit of her chest do to the zipper getting stuck half way down, much to my relief that it couldn't go farther, yet I still felt my face burn. "Oh come on Umbra-kun, you can't say that you don't want any of this."

I backed up a bit more now fully aware of what that odd feeling was trying to warn me about. "Why the must cliches happen to me, do not persist!"

She grabbed my arms and kissed me a couple times. "Let me do this, It's to much Umbra-kun just give me this please!" I backed up and hit the wall as she pinned my hands against the wall. "W-What are you-" Before I could finish she muffled my voice with a very rough kiss and I actually felt my self become terrified for what was going to happen if I couldn't stop this as she fumbled with her skirt.

I heard the door slam open and felt mortified by her presence as she had a look of pure shock on her face. "N-Nel!?" She stood there for a few seconds before slowly walking out and when she was out of sight I heard running, then... when I looked over at Marsha she had a look like she was happy with what happened.

"Well then, where were we?" She looked down at me with a seductive stare before it turned to a shocked gaze when she froze as I glared at her, I yanked my foot out from under her and kicked her off before she realized making her yelp as I ran after you.

_**CURRENT TIME.**_

_"Along the way though I hit a door frame which is what probably opened the wound a little."_ I looked up to see Nelly was staring at my shoulder with a confused look. _"It's not there?"_

I tilted my head in confusion. _"What's not there?" _She placed her hand down on both of my shoulders. "_The blue marks, why aren't they here any more?"_ This made me even more confused as Nelly seemed to be a lost on this.

_"Nel, are you feeling okay?"_ She seemed to shake out of it as she smiled at me and poured a tiny bit of a high potion onto the wound making me hiss at the pain from it before it turned to a soothing sensation as the wound started to close at a faster rate.

_"Yes, I'm fine, though I want to kick Marsha's ass now for how she tried to pretty much rape you."_ She giggled and I felt my self get embarrassed by this.

I placed my hand over my mouth to keep from yelling some choice words that would have landed me 6 feet under. "Yeah, yeah just keep laughing your ass off Nel." She did just that as she continued to laugh making a small smile come to my face as I slammed my hand as a fist side ways on my palm and slowly pulled my open palm back to reveal bandages appearing out of a blue glow.

_"Oh that's right, I forgot you could make that stuff, magic thread right?"_ I nodded and handed it to her as I sat back down. "I can't wrap my self up, so could you help with that a bit?"

I heard her walk closer before the cold feeling from the new bandages started to spread as it started to get put around me and it still hurt a little when it was tightened to keep from un raveling. "_Thank you, I appreciate the help Nel."_

She nodded as she called back down Carbuncle, it gave a nother shine from it's tail and that odd presure dispersed and was no more except in the shape of small shimers on the ground_. "Let's head back to the inn, I'm sure Shara is worried about us."_ I nodded and followed her along the way.

**Shara's POV:** I sat there in the lobby trying my best to not chew on my nail as I waited for Umbra nd Nelly to come back, I was sitting next to Marsha who seemed like she was close to tears. "It's okay Marsha, don't cry, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

And just as I finished the showed up in the window, Umbra had apparently forgotten to put his robe back on for we could see the bandages wrapped around his torso and down on his arms to his elbows when they came in they both looked over at me with a worried look.

_"Pent, Nel, come here." _I said pointing at the table we were at and the moment they sat Marsha wrapped her arms around Umbra who seemed to frown.

"Now then, Marsha, you tell your side of the story first." Before she could start speaking how ever there was an odd bursting sound like an explosion, we all bolted out of our chairs and out side to see that there were bombs all over the place, four in the four different corners of this part of Ciril.

"Umbra, you and Marsha take the ones on the right, me and Nel well take the ones on the left!" they all nodded and we rushed to our positions as the bombs locked their sights on us, I started off launching a poison arrow at the higher blue bomb, also known as a chily but the arrow froze before it even hit its mark.

"Shara!" I jumped out of the way of a fireball as Nel called down Shiva, she launched a blue pillar of Ice down onto the monster killing instantly as I looked over to see how Umbra and Marsha were doing, there was a large blasting sound and I saw Umbra go flying out of the smoke covered in frost, the chily had exploded on him.

"Every one, we need to defend Umbra!" He was down on his hands and knees shivering from how cold he was now as Marsha launghed a arrow with a blue aura around it making the chily no longer able to launch Ice I ran over and gave a pheonix feather to help warm him up a bit.

Nelly walked over with a odd yellow color coming off of her and after she hugged Umbra she started to walk towards the bomb that was left, I saw it expand signaling it was going to blow up but it froze as Nelly seemed to fade away, a few seconds later I saw a odd multi colord burst appear around it, a blast of Fire, Ice, Lighting, and Holy magic blasted it before she reappeared with that yellow color starting to disapate before she walked over to Umbra and collapsed with him catching her.

/

**Eivexst: Okay that part in the middle was hard for me to write, the end of this chapter was much easier for me to deal wth, and I got a little bit of work on the OC pairing too.**

**Marche: I thought for sure you meant me and Shara when you mentioned work with the pairing.**

**Eivexst: Tough, you'll need to wait till next chapter Marche.**

**Shara: Well either way I'm looking forward to what happens next, please leave a review for the next chapter.**

Thanks for reviews last chapter.

OpenOtaku.


	9. A knights oath

_**Eivexst: Okay people it hasn't been that long since I made a chapter for this story and now I feel as though it might become a very common thing for me to do I don't know exactly how many people have been reading but to all of of you who have, I must give my thanks.**_

_**Marche: Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard him say.**_

_**Shara: I know it's so strange.**_

_**Eivexst: I don't own Final fantasy tactics advance.**_

/

**Marche's POV**: It was currently mid after noon when I got out of the tent and came over to the others who were currently talking amongst them selves, we reached Lutia pass and right now we were waiting for night to come around.

"So do we all know what we are even looking for?" I asked only one of the claners seemed to know, it was our white mage Zeke, he is a No mu who has been a friend of Montblanc's for well over 2 years now. "I believe we are looking for a Malboro, or perhaps a Antlion."

I couldn't help but nod a little bit. "So if it's a Malboro then we are going to have trouble with poison and if it's an Antlion we'll need to deal with being blinded." [This is pretty exciting, stuff like this never happened at home!]

I loooked down slightly saddened by that thought. [Oh right... home...]

"Hey Marche!" I turned to see Ritz and jumped. "Ritz, what are you doing here, I thought you stayed at the inn with the other memebers of your clan?"

She smirked at me as she placed a hand on her hip. "Oh come on, what ever happend to the "New kid" needing my help?" I sighed upon hearing that nick name, it was one of the many things I didn't really like to hear. "Right, so you're here to help us clean up, that's the custodian for you." I said teasing her right back with the nick name the people at school gave her.

We both broke out into laughter after that and my sides started to hurt a little, amazing I coul handle being slahed along my side and yet laughter is what hurt. "Okay you too pary tell what iss so funny?" I turned my head to see Aksel he was our only Banga member who has been learning to be a Dragoon. "N-Nothing Aksel, just a sort of inside joke."

He nodded taking that as a okay to go with answer that was when I noticed something. "Hey, where did Marsha go?" I looked around the camp asking every one if they knew where she went, no one seemed to know that was, untill I asked our newest member.

"Hey, Olint, do you know where Marsha went?" Oint turned to me with his smiling face, he was always smiling even when he first came over to me to ask to join the clan, he was a theif at one point but to make up for the bad he did he decided to join our clan, he has blond hair that he keeps short so that it only goes down to the top of his neck, he also wears a red colored fedora along with a long flowing purple colored cloak that hides a green T-shirt and dark green pants.

"Of course Marche, I know where she went." I smiled as I waited for him to say it, after a couple seconds my smile went to a thin line as he kept smiling with his eyes closed before my face took on a tired look. "You're not going to tell are you?"

He clapped slightly. "You're smart Marche, she made me promise, so." He said opening one eye to make it look like he was winking. "I can't tell even if I wanted too."

I sighed and let him go back to what he was doing earlier, he enjoyed it when he could carve out things from stones or wood.

Slowly mid day turned to sun set, and we got moving towards the spot on the pass where the thing was spotted at, we waiting for a few minutes, silent as slowly but surely the sun went and was out of sight to all of ivalice. "Okay where do you all think the target is going to-"

Before I finished the birds near by all went flying away and we all pulled out our weapons and watched as the ground shook slightly with each step we heard that was when my face went pale, the monster we were sent to slay was a giant Malboro.

"Every one focus on striking it in the sides, kuop!" The judge appeared but didn't seem to care much as he simply called out the laws and sat down on the near by cliff out of both our and the Malboro's reach. "Multi distance skills and spells are forbidden!"

I looked at Montblanc and Zeke who both had shocked expressions but they backed away none the less knowing there was nothing that could be done as Olint and Aksel came instead, since this match do to the size of the Malboro could only let the judge protect three of us properly.

"Marche, you go for the sides along with Aksel. I think I'm the the only one who can move fast enough." Olint had his same happy face on but he removed his fedora and cloak placing them on the ground. "Besides it seems our beast friend over there isn't waisting time."

He pointed at a large greenish yellow colored ball heading for us as we all darted in different directions barely avoiding the attack.

"Damn it!" One of the Malboro's eyes saw me headed for the side as it shot a large green cloud into the air, I covered my nose and mouth to keep from breathing it in but was too late as I had already breathed in a tiny bit of it.

"Marche, keep your head in the game boy!" I heard Aksel yell as he was being held over head by one of its long tentacles as it slowly started to sqeeze him harder and harder he closed his eyes and bit into it forcing the grip to loosen as he fell down along with his spear.

I looked over towards the front and noticed that Olint wasn't in sight. "OLINT!" I then felt something grip onto me as I was flung away and then crashed into the ground only to be stopped by a certain green clad calner. "Marche, so nice to see you, did you miss me?" I felt a sweat drop at how cheerful he seemed in this situation. "Olint, we need to hurry Aksel can't take much more of this!"

He looked up and opened his eyes again raising an eye brow. "Oh I think he can handle this, after all, the appendage that landed right next to us is a good sign." I looked down and noticed he was right, one of its limbs did land next to us it was the same one Aksel bit too.

"Why the hell are you two jusst standing there, hurry up and help me here!"

Olint was there one second then was gone the next that was when I that the Malboro stopped moving before Olint came flipping through the air like an acrobat landing gravefully next to me in a kneeling stand slowly placing his kard back into its small holster making a click as Aksel came back down with his spear stabbing the ground.

After that three seconds later multiple cuts stabs burns and knives appeared all over the Malboro as it seemed to barly hang on and began sucking in a large lung full of air sending us all flying towards it.

"Wow, okay Marche it's your turn, time to finish the big guy!" Aksel grabbed my hood as Olint grabbed my legs and next thing I knew they flung me forward and just before the thing could breath me in it stopped and sent all of it's remaining libs at me, that was when I noticed the sword I was holding glowed. I called out the words that came to my mind at that moment. "Air render!"

I slashed down and three large shok waves came out one struck cutting the tentacles away, one struck goign into its head and out the other side.

The last one caught me and landed me onto the ground safly, when I turned to look the thing bursted out into large odd colored bursts before all that was left was a small charred Malboro with ruby and emerald rings next to it, I went over and picked them up. "Well I guess the missions acomplished."

After recieving the award for the mission from the judge we came back to Ciril and were shocked when stepping into the inn to see Umbra in bandages and Nelly unconcious along with Marsha with a couple burns on her arms. "W-what happened is Shara okay!?"

Not to long after saying that Shara came down stairs and ran over with wide eyes full of concern. "Marche, are you okay, what happened, did you get hurt or anything?" We both looked over and I kneww I blushed as everyone just stared at us.

"U-Um, so are, Umbra, Marsha and Nelly okay?" Umbra picked up Nelly like she was his bride and carried her over as he walked up along with Marsha holding onto his arm. "Yes, I am fine, just a little chilled do to a monster attack and Marsha is just burned slightly from a Bomb's flare shot, and Nelly... I just want her to wake up." He said looking down at her with a look on his face I could only place as guilt.

"Wait, Bomb?" Shara nodded. "That's right, two chilly's and two Bombs attacked the town while you guys were away, we defended them but Nel seems to have exerted to much strength."

I nodded as Ritz appeared behind us and looked at Shara with a odd look. "Shara, can I talk to you alone?" Shara nodded and looked at me with a smile as she winked at me before leaving making me blush, I've been doing that a lot lately.

Olint and Umbra smirked at me. "W-what?" They both just turned around both saying at the same time. "Oh nothing." Making me even more confused.

Umbra was starting to carry Nelly back over to the mat the inn keeper placed down for her to rest on and when he reached it he sat down and held her close. "Umbra-kun, come on, why won't you go back to our room?" He seemed to ignore her as he already was asleep, shown by how his body was relaxed.

"Well now, I guess I'll let the lad sleep down here then." I looked at the Inn keeper who stayed in the shadows save for a chin covered in grey hair that stuck out of his long black robe.

"Thank you sir, please enjoy your night." I said with a wave as the old man nodded, after that I grabbed Marsha's hand and took her with me up stairs.

When I reached her room I let her go in there as she sighed saying a quick good night before closing the door, I went over to my room which was directly acros from Shara's room.

I opened my eyes to find my self under a large tree surrouded by a large forest. "Where am I?" I turned around looking all over as I walked till I heard some one singing I followed the voice and found a large lake.

"Wow, I didn't know I would find a lake here." I looked around and after a while I removed my boots and dipped my feet into it that was when I noticed something the singing was very close, I looked around till I found my face felt like it was on fire.

Shara was singing but, she was also bathing in the lake, lucky for me her back was turned. "I moved so I wasn't looking at her but the motion made the water splish causing her to stop singing and I assume she saw me cause I heard her shout slightly. "M-Marche, how the hell did you get here? Oh mother wood this is so embarassing!"

I kept my back to her as I pulled on my color. "I-I didn't know you were bathing I-I am so sorry. I-I'll just be here and not look."

I heard movement behind me and for the life of me I didn't turn around. "M-Marche, could you pass me that robe?" I looked over to my left and noticed a robe was next to me, it was a blue color similar to how the sky is.

I passed it over not turning my head. "H-Here you go." I felt her take it out of my hand as I waited for her to tell me it was okay to look I couldn't help that I still felt my ears burning. "M-may I turn around yet?" I felt her hand on my shoulder and I knew it was fine then since she moved in front of me.

"I don't think that's needed any more Marche." I nodded my head and stared. [wow... Shara looks so beautiful like this, with the sun behind her.] She must have noticed my stairing because she poked my forhead with a small laugh. "Careful Marche, I could be trying to seduce you, you know."

I blushed when she smirked after saying that and also noticed the smallest blush on her cheeks as well. "S-shara?" She tilted her head looking me in the eye. "I... I'm sorry I worried you."

She hugged me close and I could actually smell her now, she smelled like violets. "Marche, it's okay, I'm just glad you came back safe and sound." She said this as she kept her head on my shoulder after a couple seconds I started to hug her back.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt too, Shara." I couldn't see her face but I know she probably was smiling. "By the way, Shara, next time, if something bad happens, let me protect you alright?"

She chuckled and kissed my cheek making me blush slightly when she looked me in the eye with a bright smile. "Of course, my little soldier, but lets seal the deal since this is a dream it won't count okay?"

I tilted my head in confusion and nodded when I did she planted a kiss on my lips that I returned back a little hesitently, she tasted like strawberries.

We pulled apart and I saw her smile as she leaned her head on my shoulder, after a wh ile the dream faded along with her and I was back in my room to the sound of birds chirping.

/

_**Eivexst: So how did the chapter go?**_

_**Marche: I feel flattered.**_

_**Shara: I think you made me act out of character a little.**_

_**Eivexst: *shrugs* leave a review.**_


	10. Drama is over rated

**Eivexst: Okay people I finally thought of what to do for the next chapter although this time I won't be leaving much of a note at the top here.**

**I don't own any part of Final fantasy tactics advanced.**

**/**

**? POV:** I opened my eyes and looked at the two in front of me, one was a young boy and the other a young girl, they had been here for a long time and have grown to know each other very well, I came over and with my arms which were draped in a pair of long green sleeves I put the boy into a loose hug and a soft glow came about.

"_Dear boy, one day you shall know, but it is not yet time, just remember to defend them."_ With that I stood and went back out into the open space in front of the Ciril inn and let my long wings come out and flew away as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

[Yes….. One day soon, you will be mine again.]

**Nelly's POV:** I woke up to a warm feeling around me and tried to stretch, yet when I had I felt my arms were stuck near my sides and I opened my eyes to see Umbra fast asleep. [Why is Umbra in my room?] I flinched when I heard movement near me and looked up seeing the inn keeper walking around cleaning some of the tables.

"E-Excuse me?" He turned and I saw a small smile on his face. "H-How did I get here?"

He chuckled a little and pointed at Umbra then down to the floor and I looked down to see a mat was underneath me and him. "That young man wouldn't leave your side so to make sure you two didn't do anything I set a mat down for him to rest on as he waited for you to awaken but he fell asleep and I didn't want to disturb you two young ones."

His voice was a little on the lighter side yet it still held wisdom behind it, the way he was speaking made me think of the elder. "Thank you." He simply nodded and then went back to cleaning the tables.

I looked back up at Umbra and smiled as I patted his head and got up, but when I tried his grip tightened slightly as he murmured a little with a slightly saddened look. "_It's okay Pent, just sleep easy, I'll be back when you wake up, I promise."_ When I grabbed his left hand which was holding me near him by the shoulder he slowly loosened his grip and I got up.

"_Oh Nel you woke up!"_ I turned around to see Leona; she had an odd burn on her left hand and was cradling her head with her left hand which was holding an ice bag.

"_Yes, I'm awake but where were you?" _She sighed and made a motion for me to come over; when I did I got a closer look and realized she looked worn out.

"_I was out on a recon mission for our clan; you see there was a rumor going around about a bunch of flan messing with Roda volcano so I went to check things out."_ She drank a tiny bit of water from a glass near her before setting it back onto the plate it was on. "_Turns out it was because of a rogue beast tamer from clan blue geniuses. He was using the flan to try and get a red dragon to show up out of the lava but I managed to stop him though the heat there was exhausting."_

I nodded my head and sighed in relief, this was the first time I was able to talk to Leona on our own in a very long time it always seems like someone is around the corner now a days, so I was able to welcome this moment with open arms. "Good morning guys!"

We both spun around in our seats to see Ritz had come down stairs with a smile on her face. "_To you as well Ritz."_ I nodded my head in agreement with Leona as we waited a while for our breakfast, after a while the inn keeper came over and laid it down on the table when Ritz sat down. "Thank you sir." I was a little jealous that Leona was able to speak the human language so easily.

It was the basic eggs, bread, water and also some bacon, I didn't like bacon all to much though so mine had a orange instead after a while the others started to come down, Marsha came running down and sat down near Umbra who was still asleep and she gave him a look that made my blood boil. "Marsha come and eat with us please."

I turned my head to see a man with blond hair wearing a red fedora hat and a purple cloak over green clothes he had a soft smile on his face and gazed at marsha with a look I could only describe as kind. "But, what if Umbra needs help waking up Olint?" I looked back and forth between these two they seemed to know each other pretty well.

"Now, now, from what I've heard about him I'm sure he'll be awake as soon as he has enough space to get some movement in." With that he offered her a hand which she took a little slowly as he helped her up as if she were a queen gently helping her up with the palm of his hand holding the tip of her fingers.

"Thank you, now are you alirght Olint?" He nodded his head as he led her by the same hand gently to a seat which he had pulled out for her. "Yes I'm fine, not even a scratch on me even though Aksel was hurt a bit, as a matter of fact he looked pretty cool when he bit into the Malboro to get free during our mission."

When I heard that I had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh from the thought of a Banga actually having to act like a wild reptile. "Keep talking like that and I'll throw you out the window again!" I sighed at that and noticed something.

"Every one, w.. where a-re Marche and Shara?" I was hearing the birds chirp so Shara should have been up by now and as for Marche I didn't know but if every one else is awake then he should be... Right?

"_Nel, don't worry i'm sure they'll be down soon."_ I turned my head as well as did every one else to see umbra had his full out fit on as he now sat next to the inn keeper playing cards with him. "Damn, I still can't beat you in 5 card draw Fulgar." The inn keeper (which i now know is named Fulgar) simply chuckled at this.

"Ah but you are getting better Umbra, just keep practicing boy and one day you'll manage to beat me." Umbra sighed as he looked at his next hand and continued by placing down two cards as he picked up two more and they placed down the cards they had and Umbra smirked.

"I win, royal flush with spades to your royal flush with diamonds." Fulgar looked down at the cards before he started to laugh in a good nature. "Well done Umbra, well done!"

I finished eating after a while and that's when we all saw something a little questioning, Marche and Shara came down both smiling as their finger tips brashed each others slightly, at the other and I saw in the corner of my vision that Umbra, Fulgar and Olint all smirked at this while Ritz seemed to fume slightly.

**Shara's POV:** I woke up to the sound of some birds chirping and got up stretching slightly noting that Ritz wasn't in the room any more and the conversation from yesterday flowed into my mind making me frown slightly as I looked down at the sheets I was holding. _"Oh well, might as well get out of bed now."_

I got up out of bed and came out of the room and noticed that there was still a light amount of movement comming from Marche and Montblanc's room so I went over and knocked, no answer. So I knocked again, there was still no answer so against my own thoughts I opened the door and saw something that made me smile, Marche was fast asleep with a content smile on his face. [Amazing, when awake he looks like he's trying to find something yet here, he is at peace.]

I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed moving some of the hair that had been covering his eyes slightly. "Marche, the birds are singing, I'm sure they don't want you missing out on their song." I chuckled a little as I saw him start to shift before his eye lids twitched once, twice then opened slightly to reveal those saphire blue eyes I was starting to grow to enjoy seeing.

"Man, what a dream." He got up a little and stretched making his hand place onto my leg when he relaxed and he froze, before slowly turning his head to see me and then looked down and pulled his hand away quickly with a frantic look in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Shara I didn't mean to, I-I just woke up and-" Before he finished I placed a finger on his lip making him stop.

"Marche, it's okay, you didn't mean to I understand and it's alright that you did that I'll just consider it pay back for blind siding you with that kiss." He seemed confused before a look of realization came to him and he smiled. "So shall we go down stairs and eat breakfast, I am sure the others are wating for us."

He nodded and got up that's when I noticed that he was wearing a white shirt that lacked sleeves and his usual baggy pants with the belts on them crossing that he usually wore with his armor were replaced with a pair of black shorts with a white line on the left and right sides. "Okay, just give me a minute I've got to go change, you should probably do the same."

I looked down and blushed a little at the realization that my robe was open a bit and I tightened it so it would close as I left to go change. "That was embarrassing." After a while I had put on my usual clothes and stepped out to see he had done the same thing, he was in his soldier uniform. "So shall we head down stairs now my little knight?"

He had a sheepish smile as he nodded and we proceeded towards the stairs with small chit chat along with the way, some about how well we slept and also of how our room mates both snored a little one with odd sqeeking the other with a low rumbling.

When we finally made it down the steps I was glad to see his smile was now a confident one and not the sheepish smile from earlier as I looked over to see the others eating already yet Ritz was giving me a semi mean look. "Good morning every one!" They all smiled and said good morning back to Marche as I went over to the table where the other members of clan Ritz were and smiled seeing Leona was here.

When we finished eating we all went about to our own dealings with a few members of Clan nutsy and Clan Ritz looking at the mission lists while some of us went to the shops that left me, Marche, Ritz, Umbra, Nel and Olint to our own findings. "So why are we all at this river again?"

We stood near a river that was in front of a large open plain where Umbra was currently doing his morning excercises, Olint was carving out something from a branch he found, Ritz and Nel were dipping their feet in the river and me and Marche were just standing here under a tree near by. "I don't know Shara, Olint wanted to carve something Umbra is working out with a odd movement pattern and Ritz and Nelly are just sort of talking."

I nodded seeing as how what all he said is the case for what is going on right now. "So would you like to practice something Marche?" He tilted his head when he looked at me. "Well I was thinking, I've noticed that you haven't been all that acurate recently so I thought maybe if you learned how to use a bow it would help." I smiled when he seemed to agree nodding slightly.

"Okay but, I don't have one with me right now." I took my long bow off of my back and handed it to him when Olint came over and stabbed the branch into the goround. "I thought you might try practicing Shara, so I took the liberty of making that branch into 5 wooden stakes that are the same size and length as arrows, although I didn't think marche would be using them."

I smiled in thanks as he nudged marche's shoulder and seemed to wink slightly before he walked away. "Okay, so what should I aim at?" He asked as he grabbed the bow and walked with the arrows a little ways past the tree as I followed. "I want you to aim at that hole in the tree, the stakes are long enough to retrieve from it." He nodded and stood facing the tree before reaching the bow up and pulling one of the stakes along with the bow string.

"No Marche not like that." I walked over and pointed, the stake had slacked so it was no longer as alinged with the bow. "Try holding that in a way so it's horizontal." He nodded and did so with the bow, the back of his hand now pointed up. "Okay now see the small nook here place the arrow in it." He nodded and did that as well but his grip started to shake as he pulled back on the string and let it go.

The arrow went to far to the left and stuck in the ground near the tree making him look a little sad. "It's okay Marche, I had trouble with shooting too when I was first trying too, here let me help."

**Umbra's POV:** I moved gently as if I was trying to push the air like it was a curtain and slowly moved in circular motions till I was near my rapier that I stuck in the ground and let my magic flow through my hand creating magic cloth as I made it float while I moved with focus and grabbed my weapon with my left hand slowly moving back repeating the motions in reverse as I moved towards the outer edge of the cloth before letting the blue glow stop as the clothes slowly desolved from the poison claw magic I had flowing through my hands and rapier.

"Okay that was good practice." I said to no one in particular as I sheethed my weapon and looked over hearing Nel playing her harp in one of the most soothing songs I've heard her play and looked to see that Olint had started playing a silver flute perfectly with the tempo from the harp. (Eivexst: Just to let you all know the only song I can think of with the harp and flute at this scene is from The legend of Zelda sky ward sword, it's the song called "Ballad of the goddess".)

I looked over and smiled my nearly invisble one, Shara was teachign Marche to use the bow and didn't even notice how the boy was blushing do to the way she was helping him learn by holding the bow along with him, [I hope you are enjoying the contact Marche, I know my father did when my mother helped him like that when it came to making my gloves.] I also noted that Ritz looked over and had a slightly jelous look on her face from what was going on.

"Ritz, come here." She looked over at me puzzled as she did so. "What is the matter, do you perhaps, don't tell me, you harbor feelings towards-" She clamped a hand over my mouth before i could finish with a blush slowly spreading over her face as she looked left and right.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" I put on a emotionless face as I took her hand off of my mouth. "You know very well, although do not worry, I will not concern my self with it, how ever... If you should try to bring harm to Shara know that you will have lost my trust in you." She looked at me in a way as if asking me if i was serious about this, the fact I kept my eyes locked on hers told her I wasn't lying, with that I went over to Nelly and sat down smiling as I heard her play the songs second part as I began to sing along in sylvan.

We continued on with this till we reached the part near the end where I changed it to the humen language. "Before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."

When I finihsed singing I opened my eyes and was a little shocked by the fact that Salus had been sitting in front of us with his head held high as if howling along. "Hey Salus, how have you been boy?" He jumped at the fact I spoke normally and purred as he wrapped around my neck and I stroked his fur as I would for his mother while I heard Nelly try not to giggle.

Olint came over and looked at it with a gaze of interest. "I didn't know that Spirits could be domesticated." We both glared at him for saying that. "Olint, I'll have you know that Salus, is not our pet, he is a free spirit who sees us as family!" He held up his hands in defense from my shouting at him.

"Okay, no need to be so upset Umbra, I was just shocked by the little tyke showing up is all." I nodded my head as he held up another carving he made which was comming out into the shape of a diamond.

"Any way's, I do believe those two are enjoying them selves." I nudged my head in the direction over to the left where Marche had a nervous grin as Shara helped him with holding the bow and arrow properly, I was shocked she was that oblivious to how she was messing with the poor boy, even I would be that nervous if a certain some one helped me like that.

I saw that the sun reached the top of the sky and gave out a whistle and every looked at me. "It's time to head back every one, Montblanc said to head back to the pub once the sun reached the top of the sky." They all nodded as Marche gave Shara back the bow a light shade of pink came to Shara's cheeks at something Marche had said that had gone missed by the others including Marche.

When we finally reached the pub I noticed a odd shine come out of the bag on Marche's waist. "Marche, could you hand me your bag please?" He tilted his head but handed me it regardless and I took the objects I saw shine and gasped, it was two rings and emerald and a ruby ring. "Marche... Where did you get these?" I felt my hand start to tremble as I struggled with keeping my breath even.

"I found it after killing this giant green Malboro in the mission me and the others went to why?" He and some of the others looked at me with concern as I looked at the two rings and saw the two letters on both rings that made my heart freeze.

"T... These rings belong to... they belong to-" I couldn't finish as the world around me seemed to become a blur and, as I fell down loosing conciouness my hand still held the rings I thought I would never see again.

**Leona's POV**: I cursed as I saw Umbra started to fall and ran over catching him his back pressed onto my arm as the other supported his waist. "_Damn, why the hell did he need to go and faint again?"_ I looked up at Nelly who looked worried beyond all reason as that girl Marsha ran over with a similar look as Shara, Rits, Marche, and Olint stared in shock.

"Umbra-kun! Leona-san is he okay?" I looked up at marsha as Nelly gave the same question thtough her stare and I lifted him up having a little to no trouble since I was used to this from when he would black out do to over exerting him self when he was younger.

"He'll be fine, we just need to let him rest for a little, any way the mission starts tomorrow at noon, and Marche... I think this might be the thing you were looking for." He stared at me with a look full of hope as he ran over to the mission list and started to read the one his group signed up for.

"_Leona."_ I looked up at Shara who had her serious expression on. "_Get Umbra up stairs, I'll take Ritz and Nelly up when you call."_ I nodded my head as Ritz and Nelly looked between the two of us in confusion and Marsha continued to hover about trying to look at Umbra a bit more close then he'd be comfortable with, I started heading over to the stairs and carried him up into the small infirmary in the pubs second floor it was only big enough to keep 4 people with four seperate walls to keep people from seeing in and I placed him down on the bed closest to the window the moon would appear at.

"_Umbra... Wake up soon."_ I kissed his for head before heading down most of the way and called for the others who followed and closed the door and locked it knowing Marsha would try to get in other wise.

"_Now then, why are we all here?"_ Nelly got right to the point of things as I looked over at Umbra moving a towel onto his head that I dipped into a pale of cold water.

"I second that, why are you two being so critical, it doesn't take Umbra THAT long to wake up does it?" I glared at them both making them close their mouthes quickly with fear in their eyes as Shara sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"_You remember how Shara and I told you both aobut how Umbra had come to our little village in the wood right?"_ They nodded as a sign to go on. "_There is actually a bit more to the story that I had held from all of you."_ At this even Shara stared at me in shock.

They each seemed to think differently about it and I could almost predict the exact question in each of their minds. "_You're about to ask, "what are you keeping from us" so I might as well tell you all, Umbra might not agree with me but... you all need to know this."_

They each looked at me as I turned back around so they couldn't see the sorrow that filled my gaze at the memory of what I had discovered that day so man_y years ago.__ "Perhaps it would be wiser if I explain_." We all turn to see Fulgar the inn keep siting next to the window, he removes his hood to reveal a face that resembled Umbra's but he had yellow eyes with slits and a single scar line going over the left and had green hair that curled behind his ears instead of stayed down in a pony tail, also he no longer had the voice of an old man, but rather one of a young adult.

"You see, I am actually this boys uncle, and I feel I should explain what happened all those years ago, when you all had first taken him under your wing, it all started on this exact same day 6 years ago."

_**Flash back: 6 years ago.**_

**/**

**Eivexst: And cue cliff hanger for dramatic effect.**

**Marche: Oh come on that's no fun!**

**Eivexst: I don't care Marche, I am to tired to keep going with this chatper right now.**

**Shara: Well you should get some rest then.**

**Eivexst: I will, please leave a review people and have a nice day.**

**Thanks for reviewing: OpenOtaku.**

**Thanks for adding to Alerts: (recently added list) BalancedHex1232**


	11. A gem of a tale

**Eivexst: Okay then it's time for the past to be revealed over the Pentral family.**

**Marche: I have a feeling this will be bad.**

**Shara: It's fine, I'm sure it will go well.**

**Eivexst: I do not own Final fantasy tactics advance.**

**/**

_"It all started this exact same day 6 years ago."_

**6 years ago.**

_I had just turned 15 that day and Umbra was a boy of only 11, honestly it shocked my sister when she discovered I was only 4 years older than my own nephew, but enough about that, I'll get right to where all this started, a several months before the day when Umbra had stumbled upon you home._

_You see, my brother in law was a hunter by trade and my sister was his healer, they were one of the most famous couples, second only to the king and queen them selves, after all the Pentral family were well-known for their unique skills._

_My brother in law his name is Boden and my sister is Luna, and do to him not being a member of our family originally and when Boden had discovered Umbra's existence he did everything he could to be a part of the boy's life, even so far as to beg on his hands and knees in front of ME to allow him to wed Luna, I agreed and gave him a pair of rings a ring of pure Ruby and a ring of pure Emerald, these two stones are our special symbols meant to show we wish to spend our lives with the person whom we share the other half with._

_2 months went by and my sister couldn't be happier the man she loved had married her and was taken in by our family though he was not allowed to take part in certain traditions he could watch one in which I still remember, "Den Mitternacht Fasching" in this tradition there are 6 symbols one for the 5 totema and 1 for deamons._

_WIth Umbra the symbol for deamons is the one that glowed meaning he would be intuned to... Never mind best let him say that part._

_Any way skipping to the day all of this started, you see there was a job that Boden and Luna had to do, they had me and Umbra accompany them so we could have some knowledge over giant malboro, it was then that everything went down hill, the Malboro they were supposed to hunt had another creature with it a odd thing that looked human and yet was not at all, I don't know how to classify it really but it had wings and a tail like that of a dragons._

_It was horrible I barely managed to get out of harms way but... Boden and Luna had stood fast to protect Umbra, Luna had casted a barrier of unmatched power on Umbra as he watched in horror trying to break it open and his Boden had began to impart all of his magic into one giant Ultima shot, it was strong enough to leave the creature with a severe wound that would have broken past even a judges suppieor power of protection._

_But the Malboro's poison, it was starting to kill them the judge could not appear for you see this place was of cursed ground where law may never touch, a Jag, so Boden and Luna both, they had made a deal with the creature I could not hear what it was but it agreed and that thing used one of its claws to cut into its arm and walked over to Umbra when the shield desolved, he wasn't conscious at the moment and she had done something but her back had covered what was going on._

_All I heard was her gasp and then sigh as she placed him down softly as if she were his own mother, I was torn, I was so terrified that I couldn't move yet I had to do something to help my sister... But I was too much of a coward, the creature snapped her fingers and that was it, the Malboro crushed my sister and Boden, they shared one last embrace, a lovers embrace as they were about to be crushed they both had mouthed to me._

_They had said. "IT was alright and they forgive me." and my sister had mouthed one last thing. "I love you Fulgar, good-bye my dear brother." After that the rings they had, the very ones I made for my sister so she could be wed one day, were taken away shining in the moon light before that storm rolled in._

_3 hours later I had run out of tears and watched as Umbra stumbled away carrying an odd orb and you all know the rest from there._

**Present time.**

**Ritz's POV:** We all sat there, with dead silence watching as Fulgar shed the smallest tears possible before his face took on an expression of utmost calm. "That is what happened all those years ago, and the Umbra still has night mares from it, I know because I have watched you all these past few months and seen how he acts at night, tell me, you there girl."

We all turn our attention to Nelly who straightens her back like she was in the army or something and about to be chewed out by the Drill Sergeant. "Y-Yes Fulgar?" He smirked upon seeing her reaction. "Tell me, does Umbra cry or show a different composure when in the presence of monster souls?"

SHe tilted her head as if in thought and I could have sworn I felt all the thoughts go through her mind before she nodded. "That is one prospect of the Daemon symbol, he has a bit of the power of monsters running through him."

I was shocked to hear that. "Wait so are you saying he's pretty much a monster tamer!?" He shook his head negatively. "He can only use some of their power my dear, it's not blue magic skills that allowed him to do so since he has never encountered a panther or coural and yet still had poison claw and haste breaker, it is his own innate powers, after all if her were shot by a curse of miasma by a vampire he would be able to use that."

I could tell we were all shocked by what had just been told to us and even more so when Umbra opened his eyes and looked at Fulgar with a smile. "Hello onkel." Fulgar smiled at him in a true way before helping Umbra sit up straight and he frowned.

"You told them all, didn't you onkel." Fulgar nodded and Umbra looked at Nelly before he reached up and let his fingers touch his ear-ring which is made of emerald, and Nelly's eyes widened as she fingered her Ruby ear ring. "Modo et aeternum, ego voluntas affectus vos Nelly." She blushed at what ever he had said it was a different language but I could tell what he had said must have been heart warming sence Leona and Shara both made faces that could only be described as the "Awe" face.

"Any way's, that Viera girl is trying to pick the lock so you may want to stop her." We all sweat dropped except Umbra who looked down a frown and put back on his coat to hide the bandages again. "Oh please wait, let Marsha come in here, there is something I would like to personally talk to her about and don't worry, I'll have my rapier with me this time."

So after we all left we let Marsha in but made a rule that she had to leave the door open and allow Umbra to keep his rapier next to him at ALL times with that I stood in the lobby to find it almost completely bare and Shara was gone leaving only a single note. Be back soon.

**Marche's POV: **Me and a couple of the other were standing on the bank of the River waiting for this odd thing people were talking about. "So what does this thing even look like?" Montblanc shrugged and Olint started to try to whistle but couldn't and Aksel... well... He was currently banging his head on a tree do to a comment that made Olint win an argument that Aksel had pulled him into.

Then an odd black space happened and I turned around the others didn't seem to notice it and it shut. "What was that!?" They all stared at me in confusion as it happened but came out larger this time nearly touching the water. "Is this the rift!?"

As it opened one last time pulling us in I froze Shara had just ran into the clearing and got caught into it, I ran as fast as I could and grabbed her hands which were still sticking out along with her head but as I struggled we were both pulled in and the world went dark as the worried voice of some one calling my name grew faint then depth to my ears.

I came to shortly after to a feeling of something pressed against me and looked around I was in a odd temple like place and there was light coming from my right and I looked to see the feeling was actually Shara was on top of me but she was out cold, I started to shake her a little to try and wake her and when that didn't work I got up and thankful for the fact no one was there to see it I placed my ear down on her chest even if my face burned because of it.

After a while I sighed in relief, her heart beat was still there and she was breathing, I just had to wake her up some how so I picked her up so she would be on my back in a piggy back style struggling slightly since I wasn't used to carrying people on my back, I walked in the direction that weird blue light was coming from and prepared for what it could be, after a while what seemed like almost an hour I felt Shara stir and stopped walking. "Are you okay Shara?"

She looked down at me with a happy smile. "Yes, I'm okay, just a little light headed, where are we?" I shrugged and continued to walk after about 30 minutes she had started to walk next to me since her legs had regained their feelings and there we saw it, a large crystal that was easily 10 of me standing side by side and 4 of me stacked on top each other.

"Shara, what is this... Is this the world thread?" That was when I large being walked out of the crystal staring us down with a over powering presence.

**/**

**Eivexst: So how was it?**

**Marche: *wide-eyed***

**Shara: *holding her head with an open palm***

**Eivexst: Well please leave a review, and before I forget to.**

**Thanks for reviews go to: ScytheMeister88, OpenOtaku.**

**See you all next time!**


	12. The first world thread

**Eivexst: well, I have really had one of the most annoying times.**

**Marche: Why would you say that?**

**Eivexst: You died.**

**Marche: What?**

**Eivexst: I was playing the game and you got killed in a jag.**

**Marche: *pale face***

**Shara: Eivexst does not own final fantasy tactics advance.**

**/**

**Marche's POV:** We walked for a little while till we reached where that glow was coming from. "A crystal?" I said noticing the large pale blue gem hanging in the air near an odd field that seemed to shimer. "Hey Shara is this thing what was causing the rifts?"

Shara stared at it and grabbed at her throat speaking in a language I couldn't under stand. "Ego scio non credo eam, a crystallus" I walked over gripping her free hand lightly and stroking its palm do to the over whelmed look she had.

"Shara calm down it's okay, please calm down." I pleaded after a couple moments she blinked and looked at me with a gaze of realization before sighing. "But wait, if this thing is a crystal then, THIS IS A RIP IN SPACE!"

Shara plugged her left ear looking at me with a negative gaze as I apologize a little. "WEll if this thing is what is causing the rift then we should get rid of it right?" I nodded but got up moving the other way. "First though Shara, we need to find an exit."

Just as she stood to start following me I felt a painful jolt in my mind as a voice echoed out but Shara didn't seem to hear it. "**Speak your name you who profane the light."** I gripped my head falling down to one knee once the voice stopped. "W-what?"

Shara turned to look at me with concern as she helped me up, then a light came from the crystal as a large figure came out of it. "What?" It crossed its arms in front of its chest. "**I say again; speak your name you who profane the light."** I stood up after a while letting Shara support me slightly since I was still a little dizzy.

"I'm Marche Radiuju, now who the heck are you?" I said as my hand slowly went towards my sword, do to how this thing was, I had a feeling I might need to fight back. "**I am the totema Famfrit, I am wielder of power, I am the protector."**

Shara stared in confusion. "Wait Protector, what does it mean?" She asked as I started to step back seeing Famfrit start to get into a fighting stance moving a large wreaking ball sized jug over its shoulder. "**You are an Intruder, I am under orders to expell all intruders!"**

I felt my self get blown back a couple steps by the sheer pressure that Famfrit just gave off. "Shara get back!" I felt a sharp pain in my side as I looked up to see the reason I shoved her out of the way, four Ahriman had appeared and one of them just dug its fangs into me making small trickles of crimson start to come out of its mouth.

"MARCHE!" I looked up to see Shara had pulled out her bow and seemed frightened, though I couldn't tell what else was going to happen as another Ahriman swooped in front of me with its teeth rushing straight for my head.

**Montblanc's POV:** I was rushing the others towards the odd rift as it slowly started to get smaller and smaller I managed to jump through but didn't save time to look around as I chased after this odd presence near by, it felt some how familiar to me. "Marche, Shara, Kupo... Please be alright!"

I continued running till I was picked up by Olint who now had his eyes hidden by his fedora hat from where he positioned me and yet he still had that smile on his face. "Now, now Montblanc, that's no way to go, you need all or none of us to come with after all." I cranned my neck to look behind us as I saw Aksel and Julia keeping up with Olint and smiled. "Right, Kupo, lets go get Marche and Shara!"

When we made it with in a distance to the presence I felt I froze, Marche was down on the ground with an Ahriman's teeth digging into his side as another one was swooping down for the killing blow, I didn't even bother with charging the spell as a large bolt of lightning electrocuted it making the thing chared before it even hit the ground.

"S-shara..." I saw Marche's hand slowly reach up towards where Shara was standing with Famfrit and two other Ahriman moving towards her a slightly quick pace as she shot a arrow only to have Famfrit swing the large jug he was carrying braking the arrow and smashing into her as she flew back into one of the pillars in the room.

The moment that happened I saw Marche's entire expression change from pain to absolute fear as his hand fell back down to the ground and he shouted out in pain from the Ahriman starting to try and take him air born, that was stopped by two arrows going into its eye.

"Montblanc, please take Aksel with you and save Shara, Olint and I will work on saving Marche." I nodded and ran along side Aksel who had his spear spinning as a look of pure blood lust came onto his face.

"Oh my Aksel greece is going to have fun acting as our own personal blender." I heard Olint shout in a joyful way as I started to charge up my magic a little getting ready to cast another spell I heard Aksel laugh as he blocked Famfrit's attack with his spear. "I don't care what that over jubilant idiot shouted, I am going to have fun today!"

I felt a small bang of fear towards Aksel as he kept laughing when he charged in where Shara was at, which also happened to be where Famfrit was going, as I called down a Fira spell on one of the Ahriman that were charging at him.

I looked over to see that Olint was currently doing something similar to martial arts as he kicked the Ahriman away from Marche after cutting its teeth off and did a back flip avoiding the arrow that came from behind allowing it to piece into one of the Ahrimans wings just as Julia started to get another one ready to launch if needed. "Marche are you alright?"

I felt a small pang of worry as Marche started to gasp and the wound on his side wouldn't stop bleeding. [Kupo, where is a damned Judge when you need one?!] I though as I charged up another spell.

"Shara come on get off your lazzy ass you got that woman!" I heard Aksel bark as he jumped up high slamming his spear into Famfrits arm, who then proceeded to raised both hands up into the air making a shockwave that sent Aksel flying landing next to me. "Aksel, Kupo, are you alright?"

A light groan was the response as he got up rubbing his shoulder. "Montblanc, we need to end this now, Famfrit is to strong if we try this solo, so lets all strike at once!" I was confused but then I saw her shut her eyes as Olint did the same followed by Aksel as a yellow mist surrounded them, I shut my eyes too searching for that same force untill, I fealt it, a huge spark like a fire was lit all around me.

I opened my eyes when I felt that power disperse and swung at Famfrit as Aksel and Olint did the same, after that I saw Julia shot an arrow into him then dashed forwad pushing it farther in so that it seemed to reach into the very middle of him she then dashed to a far distance before launching another arrow into its back then her last arrow glowed a bright white as she launched it a loud explosion surrounding us in light and when it faded famfrit had fallen down onto its stomach, completely, I hoped, dead.

**Shara's POV:** I laid there next to the pillar I had crashed into, I already tried to move, it seemed as though my body was in to much shock to move, my mental state was almost the exact same, all I could keep seeing was that last moment.

Marche pushing me away, Marche getting bit into by an Ahriman, then Marche being decended upon by a second one, then lastly seeing a small pool of blood surround him as I was flung into the very same pillar I am next to right now. "Shara, miss Shara are you okay?" I shifted my gaze to see a man wearing a purple cloak that covered green clothes in front of me.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was an odd sort of huffing sound. "I see, your body must be in great pain for you to not be able to speak." He said as he carefully lifted me up onto his back making my body ache untill he shifted me to a position where I was laying on his back some what.

"Aksel, Julia, Montblanc, is Marche okay?" I dreded the answer but I got to see before hand as Olint shifted me so my head was looking over his shoulder, Marche was breathing but it seemed like he was asleep. "Yes, Kupo, but we've all tried and Marche isn't waking up."

The crystal shatered as the body of Famfrit started to fade and we all heard its voice echo in the chamber. "**I cam along with the white ones."** with that he faded away and so did the room in a large darkness and when it brightened again we were outside near the river again.

"Olint sset the woman down near the brat, we've got to get them checked out by a doctor, sso hurry up!" Olint did as he was told his smile now replaced with a worried look as he set me down next to Marche in the caravan, as we started to move it was painful but I reached my hand over gripping onto his.

[Marche, you're so cold...] Much as my thoughts went his hand was indeed cold to the touch yet I felt it very faintly his hand was gripping mine back and I tried to sleep so I could see him well and full of his usual spirit as hot tears fell from my eyes.

**/**

**Eivexst: This wasn't all of it I had to cut it off some.**

**Marche: Why would you do that and why would you hurt me and Shara like that?**

**Shara: I guess this is what an author does.**

**Eivexst: Sorry any way see you all next chapter.**

**Thanks for reviews go to ScytheMeister88 and OpenOtaku.**


	13. The price for success

**Eivexst: Yeah I'll just get to the point this time, I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics advance.**

**/**

**Umbra's POV:** I sat there in the infirmery with my rapier out and next to me as Marsha came in. "Y-You wanted to talk Umbra-kun?" She asked as I kept a calm expression on my face and made a motion for her to come over, which she accepted quickly sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Marsha, I want you to answer a couple questions, and no, you have no choice on the matter." She pouted at me which was a little amuzing but she seemed to understand. "Souka, then please take your time." I held back asking on the meaning of what she had just said.

"Now then as you know Leona, Nelly and I have known each other for many years, so I feel I must ask, why do you hold such jelousy towards Nelly?" She looked at me with a dumb founded look, perhaps I have missed something. "Because she seems to get you all to her self, I don't see why I can't just have fun with you when she won't make a move."

Her hand was getting close to my thigh so I stabbed the rapier into the sheets next to it making her freeze. "See, this is the very reason I have this with me, try to do soemthing like you did a few nights ago and I won't hesitate to make you an occupant of this infirmery." She had a look that was between fear and confusion but with drew her hand, much to my reliefe.

"Now then, my second question, you said that where your mother comes from you all use words like "kun" or as you had a few minutes ago "souka", these words are obviously not from any part of Ivalice, so I'm going to ask, did you happen to run into some one who has silver hair and red eyes?" She looked at me curiously but shook her head no much to my own chagrin.

"Why do you ask Umbra-kun?" I put a finger to her mouth making her stop talking since I knew she would have said something rediculous. "I know it's rude of me to say but I'm the one who is asking questions here, so please stay silent and answer them before you ask anything." she nodded with an emotion appearing in her eye I didn't recognize.

"Good, now then, I have three more questions for you then we're finished." She smiled a little upon hearing this. "Now then, this one is going to be for another persons sake rather then my own, I've heard stories that some Humans and Veira have concieved children together causing people that are half breeds do you hold any hatred towards them?"

She held her chin in thought and I saw her ears twitch slightly before she looked back up at me. "No, I don't mind them at all, after all, if I did I wouldn't feel so strongly towards you." She had on that odd grin again and I lifted up my rapier so she remember I still have it causing her to pout again.

I looked at the sun outside to see that it was time for Marche and the others to have reached the river and knew from a gut feeling something bad was about to happen. "Alright then, my fourth question, what is it about me that you... for lack of a better phrasing, lust after so much?" She looked taken aback but blushed after what I had asked seemed to sink in.

She started to speak in that odd language now holding her cheeks to try and hide how much she was blushing with a goofy grin on her face. "In human or sylvan if you don't mind." I said with a small sigh as she looked up and started to say it in english.

"W-well you are just so handsom to me, so when I saw it was like love at first sight, and when I first joined clan nutsy I had heard you were in the support clan so I just thought that this was my chance, but then I saw you with those four other girls and you were acting very close to that Nelly girl so I figured I might try to see if you wanted me instead." I blinked a couple times and pinched my nose bridge from how I should have expected this, aftr all looking back, I do recall running into her before.

"Okay moving on before you run out of air from talking to much again." She took in a deep breath making her face regain its natural color. "This is my last and final question for you... Tell me, now this just might be me being crazy but, there is a woman of high birth who ran from her family, isn't that right, Lady Marshella." She looked at me far beyond shocked before her look became more focused like it should be.

"How do you know about that?" I smirked tsking her. "I'm the one asking question, please answer before asking any of your own." She sighed. "Baka, I am out here with the clans because I wanted to see what it was like and I got tired of having people at my feet practically all the time, so I snuck away, I'm so far from home the chances of any one finding me are less then zero but still Olint found me, but he said he won't force me to come back."

I nodded and kept on my smirk. "Good, now you may ask what you feel you should." She nodded and went back to her attitude from earlier. "Umbra-kun, why did you ask if I knew some one with shirt silver hair and red eyes?" My eyes must have turned slited for I felt that odd sensation like a small chill in my chest. "Because she is the one woman I will never forgive."

She looked at me curiously and shrugged. "Alright now for my second question, how did you know?" I smiled in my own way knowing she wouldn't be able to see it yet felt my face heat up slightly. "Only a woman from your family would have that kind of figure." She seemed to accept that smirking slightly from my, technically, compliment.

"Umbra-kun, please, don't tell the others about who I really am." I nodded my head and I heard her leave the room as it grew to only have me as it's sole occupent I sighed placing a hand on my chest. [I will find you one day, and then it will finally be decided.]

I felt a cold shiver and saw Marche's clan comming back I looked up to see it was night most of the others would be asleep now, I went down stairs and saw something that made my heart freeze, Marche was covered in blood on his left side and looked very pale and Shara had tear lines going down her face when I placed al ight hand onto her chest I felt how damaged her rib cage was and grabbed Olint who was looking at me with a serious expression as I dragged him off to the Inn.

**Leona's POV:** I woke up do to a loud noise and looked up at the sky it was some time close to sun rise do to how the sky over on the horizen was, so I couldn't help but wonder who would be awake at this hour, I saw that Nelly wasn't awake yet so I put on my robe to cover up a bit more do to how it was a bit chilly.

"What the hell happened!?" I was near the top of the steps when I heard the shout and another loud sound, it sounded like Umbra was yelling at some one. "I already told you what happened."

I went down to the point where I was able to look from the corner yet still be out of sight and covered my mouth to keep them from hearing me gasp, Umbra had his rapier touching Olint's neck where it was bleeding slightly signaling he had it pressing in when he shoved Olint against the wall. "What the hell happened to make both Shara and Marche hurt this badly!?"

I could feel it and also see how much rage Umbra had right now, his eyes had become slited which I hadn't seen for a long time and (as for as I knew) for once Olint had on a serious expression. "I told you, we went to the river and found what the ripple in space was, when Shara showed up she and Marche had been taken inside of it when it expanded, by the time we, me, Montblanc, Aksel and julia had reached them, Marche was bitten into by an Ahriman and passed out from blood loss and Shara has fallen into a deep sleep do to a sleep spell I cast on her to insure she would be able to actually rest instead of harm her self further over worry for Marche."

I put a hand to my chin as my mind wondered to what else could have happened. "We also had destroyed the world thread, meaning that the totema known as Famfrit is no longer in existence." I saw Umbra's expression change from one of shock and disbalief before it was replaced again by a look of rage.

"You HAVE NO IDEA THE REPRECUSSIONS OF THIS!" I had to hold my ears do to the force his voice had even though it wasn't loud enough to move up to the other floors of the inn. "Now because of you every one is going to suffer for it, Lady Remidi has already been strict when it comes to laws now she is going to make them even harder to oppose, worse yet HE might surface again." I saw Olint nod his head.

"I know full well all the reprecussions of what we have done, by causing the destructoin of the world thread we have caused an imbalance in this world, the royal family is going to make new laws and likely make it so judges are to issue two laws in a area each day on a varying scale of restriction level on claners that if broken shall cause a higher chance of jail time and also it may give rise for the rogue clan known as clan berzoi to surface also meaning that their leader shall as well causing more turmoil then originally here in Ivalice." Olint opened his eyes to reveal they were a emerald green color yet they were also very hardened as if he had massive knowledge behind his gentle exterior.

I thought I saw Umbra have a look as if remembering something before he put back on his cold facade. "Those aren't the only reprecussions of all this, there is one more but I won't say it untill the time is right, just know that the Pentral family won't take to this chain of events kindly, you all can NOT let them find out what your clan has done, Onkel and I won't say anything but it's up to you to keep them from finding out." He said as he took his rapier away from Olint's neck and put it back into its sheath.

"Not a word of this to any one, including you Leona." It took all of my will power to not flinch from him knowing I was there. "_I don't want you or the others to get hurt, so please, do not tell any one about this."_ I nodded as I saw the look of worry on his face and his eyes went back to normal.

"Any way, I think I'll go and get Marsha, after all she sleeps in other wise." We both shook our heads a little at Olint's suddenly bright attitude as if he wasn't just about to be impaled by a rapier as Fulgar came over looking like he did when I first met him. "Interesting how youth works these days isn't it?"

**Shara's POV:** I felt like I was floating, the only real thing there that I could feel was some ones hand, who was the owner of it?

I opened my eyes to find I was inside an odd room, there are two beds here and a odd carpet with a flower pattern and a kettle was on top of a heater in the room there was also a strange box on a table that had odd patches of grey and white dancing across it. "Where am I?"

I heard something move behind me and saw that there was some one under the blancket that was on the bed I walked over and gasped, it was Marche and he was dressed in the odd clothing from when I first met him. "MARCHE!" I hugged him and shouted out his name making him yelp in surprise before I felt something touch my chest and blushed looking down.

He had tried to reach up and rub his eyes but had accidently brushed his hand against it. "Shara? Where am I?" His eyes went wide all of a sudden and he grabbed my shoudlers. "Are you okay, did you get hurt or anything!?" I smiled. [he still is worrying about me more then himself.]

I nodded and kept smiling. "Yes, I'm alright, I fell asleep some time after Montblanc and the others saved us." He tilted his head. "They saved us?"

I nodded again and he looked like he was trying to remember. "I, I think I passed out some time before hand." I nodded. "You did, Marche, please."

He looked up at me confused as I pushed forward falling on top of him on the bed crying into his chest where I had lowered slightly. "D-don't ever scare me like that again, I-I thought you were dead! Y-You bastard, please don't ever do something like that again!"

I felt him put his arms around me as he chuckled. "Come on Shara, you're usually more hardened then this, what happened to the one I knew who didn't cry over anything?" I looked him in the eye still having a couple tears fall and pushed forward kissing him with my eyes shut, I assume his eyes were very wide now.

After a while I broke the kiss and opened my eyes to see he was blushing slightly. "S-shara?" I put my head into the crook of his neck feeling him stiffen slightly. "You happened Marche, you happened."

I looked up at him from where I was to see his face had just turned very red. "S-shara, I-I think you happened to me too." He said with a kind smile as his eyes went a tiny bit lax showing he was getting tired.

"Marche, do you mind if I were to sleep with you?" His eyes went wide as he looked at me incredulously. "W-WHAT!" I tilted my head slightly. "What's wrong?"

He pulled at his collar and his eyes darted around a little. "W-well we aren't even really, w-why would you and I even um..." I finally got what he meant and my face burned. "M-MARCHE t-that's not what I mean, I meant like sleeping NEXT to you, n-not with you in THAT sense!"

Marche seemed to calm down even though now the situation was a ltitle awekward. "I-I'm sorry and, I guess it would be nice." He said as he pulled the blacket back before pulling it to cover us both and he stiffened again when I put my arms around him. "Marche... Don't leave me to be alone here." I said feeling sad yet he put his head into the crook of my neck, he had moved around a bit when he got the blancket so now he was at about my chin from where he layed at.

"I won't Shara, I promise." I felt him start to relax as he drifted to sleep making barely a sound as I slowly started to fall asleep from how evenly he was breathing, odd though how I realized, all of this was just a dream, and yet here I was, falling asleep falling deeper into a dream where the night mares couldn't follow me OR marche.

**/**

**Eivexst: And there we go, I always wanted to do a chapter like this but as far as I remember I haven't done one like this yet.**

**Marche: *Sleeping soundly***

**Shara: *Smiling in her sleep***

**Eivexst: Awe, I"m going to let the two love birds rest, just leave a review to let me know what you all thought.**

**Thanks for reviews go to OpenOtaku.**


	14. Demon from the past

**Eivexst: So then ready for the next chapter people?**

**Marche: Weather we like to or not?**

**Shara: Oh I have a feeling this is going to be very out of character... just like the rest of this story so far is.**

**Eivexst: Talk about breaking the fourth wall, any way I don't own any part of Final fantasy tactics advance.**

**/**

**? POV: **I couldn't believe she did that, I need to get that woman to larn her place, but this shift in reality is just the cover we were all looking for, soon we can go into action, but not yet.

I sat there looking at the poor fool, he would never see what I have planned comming. _ "Just you wait Pentral, you'll wish you never made that pact when we're through with you."_ with that I stood and leaped out from the window going through along with a heavy sand cloud that passed by.

**Ritz's POV:** I woke up and noticed two things, one Shara wasn't back yet and two there was a lot of movement in the hall way and got out of bed I had fallen asleep in my armor do to how long I waited for Shara to come back and I was feeling a crick in my neck because of it.

I went down stairs and I didn't see Marche or Shara down there. "Hey Aksel greece!" The bangaa came charging up to me with a large scowel on his face.

"What did you call me!?" I smiled once he was next to me led him away from the rest of them making sure no one was near by.

"Aksel what happened to Marche and Shara, where are they?" He gave me his usual stare that was some where between and a galre and some where between a relaxed gaze.

All he did was point at the pub as he walked away from me and I saw him pick up a bottle full of a red liquid before I moved towards the door and left moving towards the pub with a odd feeling in my gut.

I saw Umbra and Nelly both in the pub sitting on two chairs set at the top where the second floor was. "Umbra, Nelly are Marche and Shara here?" I asked as I ran up the steps and I saw them exchange looks before Umbra nodded and opened the door for me.

I looked at him and saw his look wasn't the cold one he usually wears, this time his face held a look of hurt on it. "_Just... don't try to wake them."_ he said as he sat back down holding his head in a single hand as Nelly put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

I stepped in and what I saw made me freeze where I was standing pressing a hand over my mouth to repress the gasp that would have come out other wise, Shara was slightly pale and looked like she was crying, Marche was the one that made me freeze, he was very pale and there were bandages on his torso similar to the ones Umbra has on but the ones on his side were red.

"T-this is..." I couldn't even finish as I fell to my kneese from the shock of it and saw Umbra walk past me with a pale of cold water as he set it down next to Marche.

"Miss Malheur, leave the room it wont be pretty what you're about to see and I need to clean his wound again before we put any more cure spells or potions in to try and speed up the healing." I mutely nodded my head not having the will to even bother arguing right now and sat out side where Nelly pulled me into a hug, it's odd how I now see her as an older sister.

After about thirty minutes I saw Umbra walk out and the bandages on his arms were slightly red now as he took in a slightly shuddering breath with his eyes slited. "I cleaned the wound and aplied another Angel whisper spell, so his wound will start healing faster now." He said as he wiped his face from some of the sweat that was there.

"Umbra, are you alright?" He looked at me and I saw a odd gaze there it was him staring at me, but something in the back of my mind was screaming at me for some reason and I could tell Nelly felt it too do to how her grip tightened just slightly.

"Yes, I just need _to get some air, ex_cuse me." He said with a odd mix between sylvan and human as I saw him walk out side.

"W-what was that about?" Nelly asked me and I shrugged not knowing what just happened my self after a while I heard some one groaning in the room and looked to see Shara was opening her eyes.

"W-where am I?" And there was the all important question. "Ritz?" She looked down and gasped when she saw Marche on the bed next to hers and she looked like she was going to cry again.

"Shara, it's okay you and Marche are safe alright, I promise you two are okay!" I said as I ran over and hugged her as I felt her shaking a tiny bit from a couple hiccuping sobs and I rubbed her back in a comforting matter.

[I swear, I won't let something like this happen again, not if I can help it.]

**Umbra's POV:** Curse it all, Marche's wound was worse then I thought when I was cleaning it, his blood got onto my arms and the smell of that crimson liquid is making me go crazy, but I'm not a vampire that much I know for a fact, it must be all the stress lately getting me is all.

"_What the hell do I do?"_ I felt some one behind me and forced them onto the wall when I heard a weapon drawn I saw that it was a woman and backed away as she only smirked.

"Well now, I forgot how jumpy you could be s-" I recognized her in the middle of her sentance and slammed a hand over her mouth, she had silver hair and red eyes she wore a odd sort of gown similar to how the queen dresses but hers covered her true attire.

"How dare you try to speak my true name you damned devil!?" I whispered loudly and much to my chagrin I had to make it look like I was with this woman as bistanders passed by.

"Oh, is that any way to treat me Umbra?" She said with a oddly whiny tone in her voice that made me all the more mad. "I suppose you won't let things go will you dear?"

I pulled a small knife out of my pocket putting it against her stomach. "Make so much as another attempt at that and I will kill you right here, right now."

She sighed and pushed the knife away walking a little away from me and turned winking. "You have become quite a catch now don't you go forgetting it Umbra, I'll be back one day and you might enjoy it against your self." She said and I threw the knife at her making her go high into the sky where I saw her yellow wings and tail come out as she flew away.

I knew she could still hear me and I scowled feeling that odd feeling wash over me. "I swear I will find you one day and I will kill you woman, one day you'll pay... spades."

With that hearing her all to obviously concealed laugh in the form of a thunder drakes roar I went into the pub making sure to leave the knife there since it was a common form and wouldn't be traced to me, and I focused on keeping my face passive as I came up the steps.

**/**

**Eivexst: So this is when you discover the name of the woman who caused so much trouble for the Pentral family... Well okay they are more or less a clan I suppose.**

**Marche: I feel teerrible.**

**Shara: Maybe you should sit down. *glares at Eivexst***

**Eivexst: Glare at me all you want Shara doesn't change my mind on my writing style.**

**Thanks for reviews go to OpenOtaku.**


	15. Maturity and a new bond

**Eivexst: Okay I'm jsut going to cut to the chase... I don't own anything from the final fantasy series.**

**/**

**Marsha's POV:** I saw Umbra step out side and was giddy to follow him, as soon as I stepped out side though I saw him have a woman pressed against the wall and that woman was grinning from ear to ear. [who the hell does she think she is!?] I thought angrilly.

After a while I saw Umbra pull a knife out pointing it at her stomach and I froze as I over heard their conversation and then saw the woman flying away... She had wings.

I saw Umbra walk inside and so I followed along behind him making it seem like I had been out there for a while now which was sort of true. "Umbra-kun, did you miss me?" I asked hugging him from behind and felt him stiffen slightly.

"Marsha, let go of me, now." He said with a slightly fearful voice as I looked up to see that Nelly was glaring at me with a VERY dark feeling coming off of her and I did as he said carefully and took a couple steps back.

"So then, what's up Umbra-kun?" I asked tilting my head as he tossed a paper to me it was a dispatch mission.

"I've been assigned to go on a mission with one other person of my choosing, I still have three hours to choose." He said walking away from me as he reached a hand up to his ear ring.

I looked down at the mission and smirked, it was a mission for two clanners to head out and relax at a hot spring where dunbuck wood grows and it said that admission required it to be a boy and a girl and I couldn't help some of the things that shot through my mind as I felt light headed all of a sudden.

"Hello Marsha." I turned to see Olint smiling at me in his usual fashion and found my self laughing when he picked me up into a hug spinning me around with him. "What is that you got there?" He asked.

"Oh, it's a dispatch mission that Umbra is going on, he needs to take one female clanner with him, I hope it's me." I said with a delighted sigh as Olint chuckled and put a hand on his chin while grinning.

"You know, that might just be the chance you've been waiting for Marsha, after all who knows, he might just like you after all." He said before walking away shouting towards Aksel in a obnoxious manor.

I smiled at the thought of it, me and Umbra going on to the hot spring, sharing a couple moments together under the night sky having to sleep next to each other do to the cold, then at the hot spring... I felt my cheeks burn at the thought.

"Marsha... what are you doing, Kupo?" I turned in shock to see Montblanc standing there with his head tilted slightly as he bit into a apple.

"N-Nothing uh, so Montblanc, can I go on that dispatch mission with Umbra-kun?" I asked giving him puppy eyes as he seemed to recoil from it before looking away.

"I-I guess Kupo, J-Just as long as Umbra is okay with it." He said scratching at the odd red thing on his head, I forget what mother called them as I hugged him really quick with a small squee of joy before chasing after Umbra-kun.

**Leona's POV:** I was finally able to get some free time now that the guys in the room left me alone as I saw Umbra and walked over to him smiling, he was... "_Hey Umbra, what's up?"_

I saw him look over at me with that near invisible smile of his. "_Leona, it's been a while since we could talk to one another."_ I nodded my head in agreement with him it had been a long time since he and I could talk to each other with out the others.

"_So Umbra, about that mission you're going on, mind if I go with you?"_ I asked with a small wink. "_After all it's been so long so I think we're do for some time to bond."_

I saw his face take on a slightly pink tone as he nodded after thinking for a little. "_S-sure you can come along, I-I don't mind it Leona, let's have fun okay?"_ He asked with a grin that was a false one he put up in crowds and I nodded signing my name on the mission form next to his.

"Well I'll go hand this into the pub owner." I said in human as he handed me the paper with a smile on his face and I walked off towards the counter with it feeling a odd sense well up in me as I handed it to the man at the bar who stamped it showing it was finalized and I handed him the money for it.

I looked down at the paper to see we needed to leave in thirty minutes and I smiled, that would be plenty of time to pack for the trip... Maybe I shoud bring THAT with me.

"Are we good to go?" I flinched turning to see Umbra was behind me and I felt my face heat up do to my earlier thought lucky for me he didn't notice and I was about to reply when Marsha practically ran him over when she hugged him from behind.

"Umbra-kun." She said in a sickening sing song voice. "Will you take me with you to that dispatch mission?" She said then with a look I could identify as only want and I felt something burn as I grabbed her shoulder pulling her off of him.

I held up the mission paper. "I'm going with him on the mission Marsha, besides, it says that it's only members of the same clan, so you couldn't go even if Umbra said yes." I stated feeling the odd burning start to die down as a sense of triumph came over me at her distraught gaze as she read it over.

"B-but... I-I just..." She had a sad look like she was about to cry and I saw Olint walk over to her hushing her and putting his hat on her head tilting it down to hide her eyes since she was probably close to crying and I saw him start to guide her away and he gave me a different stare from his usual one making me feel bad.

I looked over to see Umbra looking at me with confusion. "_Leona?"_ He asked and I realized what I had just done... I had just made a poor girl cry... All because of a stupid hug...

I excused my self and went into the room Olint took Marsha too as I heard the entire pub was silent and only after I went onto the room did things start to slowly pick back up again. "Leona, please, Marsha is hurt right now." I heard Olint say with worry.

"I-I know Olint, and, I'm sorry, I just... I just didn't want her to end up doing somehting to Umbra again." I said with my head low as he patted my shoulder in under standing, that was when I noticed he didn't have on his cloak and I looked over to see that Marsha was wearing it as if it were keeping her from getting wet in a storm with the hat off and I saw I was right.

"Marsha, sweety?" I asked in the best motherly voice I could pull, I may not be exactly old enough for it, but I apparently had the personality of one usually and I sat down next to her pulling her over to my chest stroking her ears. "Are you alright?"

Even though she was upset with me she still leaned into me like a kit would with her mother as she cried into my chest. "I-I just w-wanted me and Umbra-kun t-to go have fun!" She cried with sobs coming out of her after she said it.

"I know, but Umbra couldn't take you along even if he wanted to, I'm sorry I treated you like that marsha, but you need to remember that you and Umbra aren't that well aquainted, and he isn't entirely comfortable when it comes to people he doesn't know that well, so just give it time and he'll be more kind hearted to you, alright?" I asked as I had her look me in the eye and I smiled at her as she nodded.

"Y-Yes Leona-chan." She said and I kissed her fore head.

"That a girl, now come on, let's go out and tell Olint you and I made up, okay?" she nodded at what I said as she wiped her tears looking at Olint when we came out and was smiling up at him as she handed back his cloack with it folding properly and he smiled taking it from her hand.

"Thank you marsha, did you two make up in there?" He asked looking at both of us with his eyes open instead of the creepy look he has when they're closed.

"Yes we did Olint-san, Leona-chan and I made up." Marsha said with a smile towards me and winked which I took a sign to not tell about how she acted like a daughter confiding to her mother which I nodded at.

After a while it was time for Umbra and I to head out and I had my bag packed and THAT was in there too and I saw Umbra come out with Salus wrapped around his neck with a giddy expression on it's face as he pat it's head alinging his bag over his shoulder. "_Shall we go Leona?"_

I nodded and before we left Nelly came down and gave us both a hug and with Umbra I saw her plant a small kiss on his cheek. "_Tell any one I did that and you'll be with the fishes."_ She said with her tom boy grin in place.

"_Only if you and I can go for a swim."_ Umbra returned with a smirk causing Nel to blush before playfully smaking his arm and walking back in as we left following the path to muscadet which lied towards the west.

**/**

**Eivexst: Okay every one, I'm sorry I've taken so long to update this, it's just been one crazy thing after another, so I felt like letting you all know that my other story which is for the series soul eater, will be updating in the next couple days.**

**Ciao.**


	16. A confession and the past

**Marche: Okay it's been a while hasn't it?**

**Eivexst: Yeah but that's why I intend on making this chapter good and long.**

**Shara: Oh this is going to get interesting.**

**Eivexst: I do not own any part of final fantasy.**

**/**

**Nel's POV:** Umbra and Leona ended up going on that mission that was pretty much a vacation, and I honestly thought it was good for them though I couldn't help but feel a little jealous but I don't know why. "Nelly?"

I turned around to look at Marche who was now awake even though it was only slightly. "W-what is it?" I asked speaking human, at least I'm almost perfect at it, turned out I was a fast learner.

"W... Where am I?" He asked looking around and then winced holding his side. "W-where is shara?"

I put a hand on his fore head feeling that it was a lot cooler now and smiled. "She's out and about, she's a bit worse for wear but we had her go and show every one that she is okay while we wait for you to wake up, she'll be back soon." I said only slightly miss pronouncing some of the words.

"Really... Good." He said before falling back asleep and I put another cold towel on his head and slid the blanket back up to cover him as he smiled in his sleep.

"_Nel, has he woken up yet?"_ I turned around to see Shara was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"_Yes Shara, he woke up for only a minute or two though."_ I said as I got up and let her sit next to him as she started to gently run her thumb on the back of his hand. "_Shara I have a question for you."_ She turned around to look at me with curiosity.

"_What is it?"_ I felt a small ping of my nerves lower as I thought over how to ask but decided to just go blunt with it.

"_You love Marche don't you?" _ I got the answer I needed when she blushed a tiny bit. "_I knew it and here I thought you wouldn't end up like this, but I guess I was wrong this is going to be so interesting when I tell Ritz about it."_ I said putting on a small grin as she then frowned at me.

"_Nelly don't you dare."_ She said in a dark voice that I hadn't expected and made me stare with slightly wide eyes.

"_It was only a joke shara you know I'm not a gossip after all."_ I said crossing my arms over my chest. "_But if I did mention it to her, I'm sure Ritz wouldn't like it at all."_ I stated remembering the look on Ritz's face when she saw Shara teaching Marche how to use a bow.

"_I, I just want him t-to be safe is all."_ Shara said and I knew she wasn't being truthful with her self and I let it go at that walking out of the room.

"Olint." I said standing there and I saw after a couple seconds he was fumbling with a small box of some sort with it making small click like sounds as he turned it. "Olint what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Nelly, I'm just trying to solve this, it's a puzzle box some one back in Lutia pass had handed me, it's rumored that the puzzle will change for the one holding it and if you manage to solve it, you will see a message meant only for you and if some one else tries to see it they will see nothing but an empty space inside." Just as he finished saying it I heard a loud snapping sound and the box opened and just as he said I couldn't see anything inside of it.

"Wow, Olint... Do you mind if I use the puzzle?" I asked feeling excited to know what it would say and I saw him nod as a slightly sad expression came to his face.

"Sure you can, just be careful with it, I still need to hand it to the girls parents when I find them after all." He said with his smile suddenly back and I nodded as I looked down and saw it was a puzzle that needed me to finish put all parts that were jutting out into a diamond shape.

"Wish me luck." I said as I started to try and solve it, the problem was puzles aren't my specialty. [Well... guess I better get started.] I thought as I started to push the pieces yet after a few minutes I realized I hadn't made any progress.

**Ritz's POV:** I was out side fencing with Marsha, she may be a red mage but she is really good at up close combat, so this was the perfect chance I had to practice. "Ritz next time try aiming at my chest even if you don't hit anything vital it's a wider area so you'll still have a higher chance of hitting something." She stated and I nodded following that advice.

I eventually got a hit in making it tap against her chest plate and she grinned. "I got you." I said returning the grin as I had just understood the principle of how I can aim better. "Great so now I have the basic idea for a feather blow now." I said smiling brightly as I thought over it.

"That's good as for me this has helped me get how I can help out my magic like this, but I need a differetn weapon for that kind of training this one couldn't handle the strain." She said and I noticed that it did seem a bit damaged now.

"Well that's fine, any way we should head in now, I think Olint is looking for you now." Not a few seconds after finishing that line Marsha started to run towards the pub. [I wonder what Umbra and Leona are up to right now...] I thought as I looked up at a passing by cloud.

**Umbra's POV:** Leona and I were out in a small camp now, I set up the tent and was now sitting by the fire pit we made the sun was getting closer to setting and I noticed the weather here was cold, probably do to how the place was just past the Lutia pass, it was oddly cold here even though Ivalice is usually so warm.

"_U-Umbra."_ I turned around seeing that Leona was hugging her self as she tried to warm up but she was shivering to much. "_A-are we close?"_ She asked and I shook my head no.

"_I'm sorry Leona, but we still have two more days to go till we get there."_ I said as I remembered how far away it is and I walked over taking her up carrying her bridal style as she yelped a bit in surprise and I started to walk back towards the fire as she squirmed in my arms.

"_H-Hey what are you doing!?"_ She shouted and I ignored her as I sat down in front of the fire keeping her in my grip. "_Umbra, come on answer me!"_

"_You of all people should know, I'm sharing body heat, it's a simple principle that you taught me back in that first year of winter when I was in the wood."_ I said as I could have sworn I saw the smallest blush form on her cheeks and eventually she leaned into me obviously accepting it since it was snowing slightly here and this would be us warm.

After a while I thought I felt her pressing into me a bit and I blushed at a small realization. "_L-Leona, y-you might not want to move that way."_ I said as I couldn't help but feel something soft on my chest through my clothes. "_But, I'm so tired." _ She said just before I heard that she was now breathing normally and not in her silent manner.

I sighed then as I looked up at one of the trees. "Exodus, what have you gotten me into?" I asked as I could have sworn I heard laughing I stood up after a while and went into the tent moving the blanket so that it covered Leona tightly so she could stay warm and I smiled seeing she was comfy now.

"So, this is where you went." I turned around to see that Spades was standing there directly outside the tent and I felt my eyes go into slits again as I tackled her with my rapier presing against her throat. "Thanks for the welcome, though I would have prefered flowers."

I heard my self actually growling as I pushed my hand down onto her collar bone to try to keep her down. "What the hell are you doing here you demon?" I said in the coldest voice I could muster as I made sure she couldn't see Leona in the tent.

"Oh, what's wrong can't a woman visit her-" I moved my hand so it would cover her mouth and growled even louder as I saw the satisfied look in her eyes.

"You, NEVER, get to call me that, NEVER!" I said as I pushed the rapier down drawing a small amount of blood as I felt her grin under my hand and she reached up with one of her hands stroking my hair as she locked eyes with me and I forced my self to look away and moved my hand slightly.

"Oh, what's wrong, don't you just crave for it again? Like all those years ago?" She asked as I looked at her again and cringed as I was forcing my self to stay in place and she put her arms around me forcing me down into a hug that had my head on her neck as my eyes widened from the smell she was giving off, it was too familiar.

"Let me go, let me go damn it!" I said trying to get away but she kept her grip as I heard a soft melody start to be hummed by her and slowly felt my self slipping away into sleep.

"There you go, now you remember what you did at that time, let's have a repeat shall we?" She said as she moved me to a position where I would have my head resting on her lap as she had me open my mouth slightly and I felt that same taste from all those years flood my senses.

_A forbidden act, one that must never be doen for the one of the demons crest._ Was all I could remember as I swallowed the substance and felt a faint smile come to my face from the soothing feeling it had before I fell asleep and my world went dark.

**Dreams.**

I was laying there on a large field tehre was rain falling all over but no clouds peppered the sky as I felt some one palce their hand on my head and I recognized the feeling. "_Hey, you know what they told me to do right? Well I think you should fill in your due then."_ She had said and I opened my mouth as I remembered what I was told and smelled copper just before a odd taste flooded my senses.

The figure gasped once I pulled her hand over freely drinking what was in her palm and I then felt her hug me once I drank it all. "A... AM I done now?" I asked and I felt her hum which I hoped was a yes.

"_Now just rest little Pentral, one day the rest of this shall be finished, but for now, you have life on your own reigns, have fun, little one."_ It had said before humming a odd tune as it gently rocked me into sleep and I could have sworn I saw silver hair as I did.

**/**

**Eivexst: Okay that's the end of that chapter.**

**Marche: I couldn't follow any of that.**

**Eivexst: That's because you were to busy giving goo goo eyes at Shara.**

**Shara: *slight blush***

**Eivexst: Case in point, see you all next chapter and leave a review to let me know what you thought.**


	17. The end of the begining

**Eivexst: Wow it's been a long time since I updated this story I'm sorry that I took so long with it but school started up recently and I was hit with a large amount of writers block to boot.**

**Marche: It's okay Eivexst, just do your best with this chapter.**

**Shara: Eivexst does not own any part of the final fantasy franchise.**

**/**

**Leona's POV:** I was standing there holding some ones hand, I couldn't see who it was but something told me not to let go, yet I lost my grip and the person stepped forward, I saw a red robe on them and a pair of ears that were like my own. "Nel!"

She looked to me a bit surprised but walk a few more steps forward to a pair of figures one was wearing a pair of purple gloves while another was wearing a long ornate green dress that reminded me of the queen. "What do you need?" She had asked and then I saw the gloved figure hug her.

"I needed you, for this." Then a hand shot through her back, purple gloved hands were now cloaked in crimson blood and I saw Nel from where I was mouth open slightly after she had coughed a small amount of blood, it trickled down from the side of her mouth in a very stream leaving it stained as she looked at the figure, no, mans face with hurt, betrayal, confusion and yet still held a feeling of love.

The man kissed her gently as if his hand weren't jutting out of her back. "P...t..." She said weakly as she started to cry and shake after he moved away from the kiss.

"That look really suits you, though, I'm afraid he belongs to me now little half breed." The one in the green robe stepped out of the shadows and I saw a woman with silver hair and eyes hidden underneath her bangs, yet it was clear that this woman was not natural, she had a long tail and wings protruding from her back. "Dear, it's time to end her pain."

I saw the man nod as he put his other hand on Nel's back._ "Of course, this might hurt Nel, though I promise to be gentle, do try to enjoy this embrace while it lasts though." _He said as he held her up against him self slowly taking his hand and arm out of her body and she gasped and cried out in pain as he gave a final twist of his wrist before his hand was out of her chest and she went limp against him.

_"W-why, I-I thought..." _She stated weakly as she stayed against him and he sat down on his knees bringing her down with him as he stroked her cheek with a blood covered thumb.

_"Because this is what was determined, rest well Nel, you and Leona will wake up soon, isn't that right... Leona?" _The man said as he looked at me I couldn't see his face except for the lower half up to his mouth which had a small smile in place and I started to run.

I jolted awake a hand over my chest as I tried not to scream from the dream I had. _"U... Umbra?"_ I asked as I looked outside the tent and saw a figure laying on the ground.

I slowly made my way towards it and then noted that there was another figure next to it, it was Umbra laying next to a odd girl with silver hair, that sight made my heart start to race but then, I relaxed a bit when I didn't see a tail or wings, and she was wearing a long sky blue robe from the Brint set but no sign of any pants could be seen..

_"Umbra, Umbra wake up."_ I stated shaking him as he grumbled in his sleep then opened his eyes, it was odd seeing as how he was usually awake by now and was out here asleep when he should have been in the tent.

_"Leona, good morning."_ He stated as he got up on to his knees his back up straight as he stretched.

The woman next to him stirred also and made a sound oddly like a groan as she opened her eyes to show red orbs that held a strange feeling to them as she looked at me and smiled. "Hello." She stated in human.

_"Uh... Umbra who is she?"_ I asked and saw him look at me slightly confused till he looked at the girl and his face grew slightly pink on his cheeks as she smiled up at him sitting on her own knees as if bowing to him.

_"I-I don't know, b-but, I found her out here, she was practically going to die of frost bite so I allowed her to stay here at the camp, should we take her along with us?"_ He asked me and I sighed as the woman gave me a hopeful expression.

"Yeah, she can come along with us Umbra, though uh... Ma'am." I said as I held a hand out to her which she took elegantly standing up. "What's your name?"

She held her chin as if trying to remember and then smiled. "My name is Lynn, it's so nice to meet you Leona, forgive me if I'm inconveniencing you and Mr Pentral."

I couldn't help but feel a very faint blush come to my face do too how pretty this woman was, she was very similar to me in appearance, just with those red eyes normal human ears and fair creme colored skin. "N-No problem at all." I stated and I thought I saw a odd glimmer come from Umbra's eyes, though I must have been seeing things.

"Any way, where are you two headed?" Lynn asked as she smiled in a kind manner. "Is it the hot springs near by, because I was on my way there to meet a friend of mine."

I looked at Umbra and he was already no longer paying attention as he worked on making our morning meal. "I think that would be fine, if it's to meet up with a friend we'll gladly take you along with us Lynn."

She seemed to squeal a bit before she tackled me into a rough hug, she was stronger than she looked though since I had to take my fighting stance to keep from falling over. "Y-You're welcome, just um... Ah to hell with it." I said as I hugged her back, it was like treating a small child from the wood with some loving care, it was just adorable!

**Marche's POV**: I opened my eyes, it was some where close to mid day if that clock was anything to go by, I pushed my self up with a little bit of effort needing to be put in as I then looked down at my side, it was still bandaged, but it was considerably less. "And that's just how it goes."

I looked up seeing Ritz and Olint walk into the room, Ritz was carrying a pale of water and Olint had a roll of badages and a odd bowel with a green substance in it. "I know that's how it is Ritz, but it doesn't make it any easier." Olint stated as he smiled then looked at me with a mild amount of surprise. "Besides, with how our patient keeps moving around, he might never get better."

I smiled a bit nervously as Ritz looked at me with wide eyes. "Um... H-hi Ri" before I could finish she tackled me into a hug as she started shouting out things in a language I couldn't understand. "I-I'm okay, but my side, s-still hurts, please stop!" I shouted out in pain as she recoiled with a blush on her face before running out of the room.

"Well now, you and Umbra really do have some things alike." Olint stated as he sat down directing me to sit up and I raised an eye brow in question as I did so putting my hands out to my sides as far as they could go while still being on the bed.

"What do you mean Olint, as far as I can tell Umbra and I don't have a single thing alike besides us both being huuman and guys." I stated and he laughed a bit as he started to remove the small amount of bandages.

"It's simple, you both are ladies men." He said in a happy tone as I stared at him incredulously as he began to check on the last bit of the wound that's left. "You have gotten the attention of two people and he has gotten similar attention." He stated as if it was obvious and I tilted my head again looking back on it.

[Do I really have that effect?] I wondered and thought about Shara, she was always acting a bit caring towards me, then I remembered how she had kissed my fore head and taught me how to use the bow making me blush slightly, then I remembered Ritz and how it was she was starting to act a bit different around me, like how she would be all happy one second then act a bit mad when I would hang out with Shara or another female clan member. "Wait... So you're telling me that Umbra and I have a loot of female friends?" I asked and I thought a small bit of sweat ran down his cheek at that moment.

"Er, well if you want to put it that way, yes you and Umbra have a lot of female friends." He said and then patted my side after he finished fixing the new bandages on me. "There, you can go walking around now, but you can't fight foor a couple more days, alright Marche?"

I nodded and stood up. "Thanks Olint, um... Do you know where Shara is?" I asked and I saw him grin from hearing that as he pointed at the other side of the bed, I followed his finger and felt my face go red, Shara was asleep right next to me, wearing her night gown.

"I think she wanted to sleep next to her white knight, well, don't let me keep you two occupied." Olint stated covering his mouth with three of his fingers as a small blush was on his cheeks before I heard the door close and Shara stired slightly and I heard her murmer something and I leaned my ear a bit over to hear better.

"Marche..." I swallowed at that moment, she was... dreaming about me? [Me, but I don't get it, why?] My thought was answered as she moved in her sleep hugging me and grew a content smile as I stared at the wall behind her.

"Love you." She mumbled and I smiled a bit shyly at that feeling very flustered from the close contact as I hugged her back.

"I love you too Shara, sleep tight." I whispered and she sighed in her sleep as I shut my eyes eventually falling back to sleep, I didn't care if I had been doing that a lot, the warmth she was giving off was enough to give peace to even a dragons heart.

**Nel's POV:** I couldn't believe it, what was that dream about, that man, he was so familiar, and yet, he seemed older than the one I know. "Just what the hell was that about?" I thought out loud and covered my mouth when Fulgar looked at me with question.

"Girl, what's wrong with you, do you have a question for old Fulgar?" He asked in his grandfather like voice, fitting given that he was currently in his old man form.

"Um, no, I'm just wondering about something that's all." I said waving my hand non chalantly and he stared at me with knowing eyes.

"You had a dream where you were harmed greatly, didn't you Nelly?" I stared at him with wide eyes as he slowly turned back into his normal age. "I know because I saw the vibrations of the world thread, when you all shattered that crystal, you unleashed a small vibration into the world, that vibration allowed a glimmer into dreams, yet still as if one were awake, and I saw that all happen."

I looked down holding my arms as I shivered. "I-It was just, so painful." I stated hating how weak I sounded, even if it was the truth and I felt Fulgar's strong arms go around me in a fatherly hug.

"There there Nelly, it's okay, just remember that right now, right here, you are alive, and your parent's would be proud to see you now." He stated and I hugged him back crying into his shoulder silently as I then felt a sudden pang in my chest.

"Nelly... Is that you?" I looked behind my self and saw the one person I thought I would never see again, the man who was responsible for the way I was.

"Father..." The sacred sword dancer, Paladin Lucius.

**/**

**Eivexst: Just so you all know, the next chapter will be a jump forward of seven days, this is to make the story go by a bit faster, I know this will leave a couple holes in what has happened, but don't worry I will be sure to explain them as time goes on.**

**marche: Why can't you just say it all now?**

**Shara: I think it's because he's trying to build mystery or something.**

**Eivexst: Yeah, that's the reason, any way see you all next chapter.**


End file.
